Motocross
by Friday Queen
Summary: Kara est une rideuse de Freestyle Motocross, comme elle débute dans le circuit professionnel elle a besoin de sponsors. Lois décide de lui présenter Cat Grant.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Cette histoire est inspirée d'un dessin sur tumblr de supercatslam. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil car après avoir vu une de ses créations cette idée n'a pas pu quitter ma tête ! Je ne connais rien au monde du motocross donc je m'excuse par avance des erreurs que vous allez trouver dans ce texte.

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

 _ **Motocross**_

Cat marchait aux côtés de Lois, en se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre son amie ici. Elle était dans une salle de réception avec des écrans montrant des vidéos de Freestyle Motocross, des casques étaient accrochés un peu partout et on pouvait même voir quelques motos dans certains coins. Elle ne savait pas qui était le décorateur mais elle voulait presque son nom pour ne jamais l'engager à l'avenir dans un de ses propres événements.

" Elle est là-bas ! " S'exclama Lois.

Cat chercha du regard la direction que lui indiquait Lois. Son amie l'avait convaincu de venir rencontrer la petite cousine de son mari Clark qui apparemment commençait dans le milieu professionnel du Freestyle Motocross ou FMX comme il était courant de le surnommer. La jeune cousine de Clark avait besoin de sponsors pour espérer progresser et Lois avait eu l'idée de demander à son amie qui tenait un empire médiatique d'en faire partie. Elle avait été réticente aux premiers abords, après tout elle ne connaissait rien de ce sport. Cependant le FMX commençait à avoir de plus en plus d'adeptes dans le monde, même à National City, et Cat se vantait d'avoir le flair pour les futurs succès, donc si ce sport allait devenir un phénomène il fallait qu'elle en fasse partie. De toute façon si elle ne le sentait pas, elle était toujours à temps de refuser de sponsoriser la jeune femme. Lois lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'engageait à rien en venant ici ce soir.

" Kara ! "

Cat vit une jeune femme d'un vingtaine d'année se tourner vers elles et le cœur de Cat fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait fait aucune cherche sur Kara, la cousine de Clark et elle ne s'était attendue à rien si elle devait être honnête. Cependant un soupson de choc se dessina sur son visage car ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient en définitive un agréable surpris. Kara était blonde, ses cheveux ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, elle avait deux superbes yeux bleus et un sourire charmant. La jeune femme avait vraiment un joli visage, mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là puisqu'elle portait une robe blanche laissant voir des bras musqués sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès. Cat eut la soudaine envie de les toucher. Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur le reste de la silhouette de Kara et elle pouvait voir qu'elle était en très bonne forme physique, ce qui semblait logique en somme puisqu'elle était sportive.

Cela devenait bien plus intéressant pour Cat maintenant qu'elle avait sous les yeux une belle femme. Rétrospectivement elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que les riders comme on les appelait soient agréables à regarder.

" Kara je te présente... " Commença Lois à ses côtés.

" Cat Grant. " La coupa-t-elle en tendant sa main vers celle de Kara.

" Kara Danvers, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Miss Grant. " Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Cat nota qu'elle ne portait pas le même nom de famille que Clark mais décida de ne pas relever.

" Je vous remercie de vous être déplacer ce soir. Quand Lois m'a dit qu'elle comptait vous amener je dois vous avouer que je n'y croyais pas. "

La réputation de Cat était internationale, elle avait l'habitude d'être reconnue mais cette fois-ci le plaisir à entendre ces mots de la part de la jeune femme qui était face à elle fut authentique.

" J'étais curieuse... " Répondit-elle un peu mystérieusement.

C'était un mensonge. Elle avait accepté parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ce soir là et parce que James lui avait dit que cela pouvait être une bonne opportunité pour CatCo de s'étendre encore plus grâce au Freestyle Motocross. Cependant elle était curieuse maintenant de connaitre la petite cousine de Clark et de voir de quoi elle était capable sur une moto.

" Oh je vois Clark là-bas ! Je reviens. " Dit Lois avant de s'éclipser en un rien de temps.

Kara se mit à rougir en voyant Lois partir rapidement la laissant seule avec Cat. La rideuse passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

" Eh bien, cela sonnait très faux. " Ricana Cat.

Kara se mit à rire.

" Oui... Je suis désolée pour Lois... Elle est très investie dans ma carrière... Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vous demander d'être mon sponsor je... Vous n'êtes pas encore mon sponsor... Pas du tout même. Mais... Je veux dire... Le simple fait que vous vous soyez déplacé ce soir c'est énorme pour moi... "

Cat regarda la jeune femme s'emmêler les pinceaux en souriant, elle était atrocement adorable.

" C'est la première fois que vous faites ça non ? " Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Kara soupira doucement.

" Oui. J'ai quelques sponsors déjà mais ce sont des restaurants ou des petites entreprises, rien d'aussi colossal que vous. Habituellement je les connais déjà un peu ou alors c'est Alex qui s'en occupe. "

" Alex ? "

Kara sourit à la mention du nom, elle lui pointa une jeune femme brune dans la foule en train de discuter avec Clark, Lois et autre femme brune avec une bande blanche dans les cheveux.

" C'est ma sœur et aussi mon agent. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Clark ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait deux cousines. "

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller étrangement.

" Alex n'est pas... Enfin... Alex est ma sœur adoptive. "

" Oh. Je ne savais pas. "

" Les Danvers m'ont recueilli après la mort de mes parents quand j'étais jeune. On était voisins, nos parents et ses siens étaient très amis. J'avais déjà fait presque toute ma vie avec elle. "

" Cela explique le nom de famille différent. " Répondit Cat, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

La bienséance voudrait qu'elle présente ses condoléances à Kara, mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait dû entendre ces mots un trop grand nombre de fois.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. " C'est elle qui m'a introduit au motocross, même si j'ai préféré le freestyle au final. C'était un moyen de m'échapper de ma tristesse. "

Cat pensa soudainement à Carter et à ce qu'il ferait si elle venait à disparaître subitement. Elle comprit alors une grande part de l'affection qu'avait Lois pour Kara. Elle vit le groupe rire ensemble au loin.

" Et qui est l'autre femme ? "

" Astra, ma tante. Elle aide Alex. "

" La sœur de votre mère adoptive ? " Demanda Cat en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant que la femme avait de nombreuses similitudes avec Kara. Cependant ce n'était certainement pas la mère de Clark car elle connaissait Martha.

Soudain Kara se mit à rire franchement et Cat trouva le son envoûtant quelques instants avant de se demander qu'elle avait dit de si drôle. Kara quant à elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux. Astra était la petite sœur de sa mère biologique, elle était de six ans sa cadette et pourtant il semblait qu'elles étaient jumelles tant elles se ressemblaient.

Quand Kara avait eu neuf ans Astra avait décroché un contrat avec l'armé et avait presque disparu de sa vie, ne revenant que deux ou trois fois par an. Elle en avait été très triste car elle aimait sa tante comme une seconde mère. Quand ses parents avaient péri dans un accident de voiture Astra n'avait pas été présente, en fait elle était revenue quatre mois plus tard. Kara était une jeune adolescente en colère à cette époque à cause de la perte de ses parents, quand elle avait revu Astra sa colère avait empiré. Elle l'avait accusée d'être responsable de la mort de ses parents, d'avoir été absente au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas écouté Astra qui tentait de lui expliquer qu'on ne lui avait rien dit car elle travaillait pour une mission importante pour le gouvernement. Avec le recul Kara se sentait toujours coupable de la façon dont elle avait traité sa tante, elle venait d'apprendre que son unique sœur était morte, elle avait raté ses funérailles et elle avait eu à subir les reproches de sa nièce. Kara avait demandé à sa tante de partir de ne jamais revenir. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard blessé qu'avait eu Astra à cet instant.

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa tante jusqu'au jour où elle avait surpris Alex et Astra parler sur un parking juste après une de ses premières compétitions amateurs l'année de ses vingt ans. Astra et Alex se souriaient Kara comprit à cet instant que les deux femmes s'étaient revus depuis le jour où sept ans plutôt elle avait chassé sa tante injustement. Quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient été surprises par Kara un silence lourd s'était installé entres les trois femmes. La seconde suivante Kara s'était jetée dans les bras d'Astra en pleurant, lui demandant de s'excuser pour son comportement. Kara se souvenait encore du câlin qu'elle avait partagé avec sa tante ce jour-là. Bien entendu Astra l'avait pardonné sans la moindre hésitation. Les trois femmes partirent manger ensemble et ce fut là que Kara apprit qu'Astra avait quitté son emploi deux ans auparavant et avait approché Alex un jour pour lui demander des nouvelles d'elle. Apparemment Astra avait été à chaque compétitions de Kara et même certains entraînements. Elle et Alex avait débuté une certaine amitié et Kara comprit enfin où partait Alex certains jours.

Avec Astra de retour dans sa vie Kara vit sa sœur et sa tante se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle connaissait Alex mieux que quiconque et elle s'était rapidement aperçut que sa sœur avait le béguin pour la sœur de sa mère. C'était assez dérangeant au début... Mais à un certain moment s'en était devenu mignon surtout quand elle se rendit compte qu'Astra semblait lui retourner son affection. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle regardait sa tante et sa sœur se tourner autour sans oser faire le moindre geste.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle riait aux éclats à la remarque de Cat, car Astra n'était certainement pas la sœur d'Eliza. Dieu merci.

" Non. Non. Astra est la sœur de ma mère biologique. "

Cat hocha la tête, elle avait pleins de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête tel que pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui s'était occupé d'elle plutôt que les Danvers. Mais elle freina ses instincts de journaliste pour le moment. Elle regarda Astra et Alex qui étaient proches l'une de l'autre, elle vit la plus âgée mettre sa main sur le bas du dos d'Alex et lui parler doucement à l'oreille. Alex sourit et regarda sans leur direction un instant avant de parler à nouveau à Astra.

" Elles semblent bien s'entendre. " Commenta Cat.

Kara eut un petit rire.

" Vous pouvez le dire. "

Un léger silence confortable s'installa entre elles.

" Donc... Est-ce que j'aurais la chance de vous voir samedi prochain ? " Demanda Kara.

Le pouls de Cat se mit à battre furieusement dans ses veines.

" Qu'y-a-t-il samedi prochain ? "

" Il y a un show au complexe Steve Lord. Ce n'est pas une compétition, juste quelques riders qui font des figures... Vous pourriez venir voir si cela vous plait et Lois m'a dit que vous aviez un fils adolescent ça pourrait lui plaire aussi. "

Cat leva un sourcil coquettement.

" Et moi qui pensait que vous ne saviez pas charmer les sponsors... " Dit-elle en flirtant légèrement.

Elle vit avec satisfaction Kara rougir et passer sa main dans les cheveux. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Kara il lui tardait de voir de quoi était capable la jeune femme.

" Cat Grant ! "

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle arracha avec regrets ses yeux de Kara pour se tourner vers Maxwell Lord qui avait une jeune femme brune accrochée à son bras. Elle avait des tatouages visibles sur ses avants bras et abordait un air suffisant en regardant Kara. Cat comprit alors qu'il devait s'agir d'une autre rideuse.

" Max ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici. " Dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

" Mon père adorait le FMX, j'ai repris le flambeau. " Donna-t-il comme explication.

Steve Lord, le nom du complexe qu'avait évoqué Kara un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait dû faire le lien.

" Je vois tu as rencontré la jeune Danvers. " Dit-il, une tinte de mépris était perceptible dans sa voix.

Kara serra les dents. Elle détestait Maxwell Lord, outre le fait qu'il se croyait tout puissant et était imbu de sa personne il semblait que le riche entrepreneur avait développé un certain intérêt envers Alex. Sa sœur n'était pas du tout intéressée, car personne ne l'intéressait appart Astra, mais Maxwell avait du mal à comprendre le message. S'il n'était pas un homme aussi détestable Kara aurait été amusée de la jalousie non dissimulée de sa tante quand il était présent. Cependant autant il appréciait Alex, il portait une étrange aversion envers Kara.

" Laisse-moi te présenter Siobhan Smythe, la meilleure rideuse du circuit freestyle. "

Siobhan sourit avec arrogance en tendant sa main vers Cat.

" C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Miss Grant. " Dit-elle.

Cat serra sa main poliment ayant déjà décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas la femme qui était face à elle. Elle était surement légèrement plus âgée que Kara mais la vie semblait l'avoir bien plus gâtée.

" Je ne savais pas que tu intéressais aux sports extrêmes Cat. " Demanda Maxwell.

Kara se tenait là à regarder Cat et Maxwell parler. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée que les deux personnes les plus influentes de National City se connaissent mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant. Elle ne sentait pas à sa place. Elle regarda Siobhan quelques instants, elle débutait dans le circuit professionnel et elle savait que la jeune femme était ce qu'il se faisait de mieux à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de parler avec l'autre rideuse, les entraînements pour le show de la semaine suivante allait commencer le lendemain donc peut être qu'elle devrait engager la conversation avec elle...

" Les riders ! On vous attend sur le podium. " S'exclama une voix au micro.

Kara inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Cat en souriant.

" Je dois y aller. "

Du coin de l'œil les deux femmes virent Maxwell ses yeux au ciel.

" J'espère que vous verrez samedi." Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur le dos de Cat.

" J'espère aussi. " Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Kara passa devant Maxwell sans lui accorder le moindre regard, Siobhan eut un sourire sarcastique en voyant cela.

" Allons y. " Dit-elle à Kara.

Cat regarda Siobhan et Kara se diriger vers le podium mais ses yeux ne glissèrent que sur une seule des deux femmes.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vous retours :D !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La semaine suivante Cat était assise dans la loge VIP du complexe qui accueillait le show de FMX, pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu une de ses robes faîte sur mesure. Pour une quelconque raison, elle voulait impressionner Kara. Si Lois s'en était rendue compte quand elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent dans le complexe, l'adrénaline se propagea dans le corps de Cat presque comme si c'était elle qui entrait en scène. Le speaker présenta les riders de la soirée, il commença par les femmes et Cat sentit son cœur faire un bon quand il prononça le nom de Kara Danvers. Elle avait une combinaison bleu nuit, un casque rouge et sa moto était blanche. Elle sourit quand elle vit la jeune femme saluer la foule et égoïstement elle prit ce salut seulement pour elle. Le spectacle commença juste après la présentation de tous les riders.

Une musique assourdissante accompagnait les riders, lorsqu'enfin elle vit Kara s'élancer Cat serra son verre de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main. Depuis sa rencontre avec la cousine de Clark elle avait quelques recherches sur le sport extrême. Elle vit donc que Kara avait un bon arsenal de figures mais qu'effectivement Siobhan et deux autres rideuses étaient au-dessus du lot. Les hommes allaient tous plus haut que les femmes, mais les femmes étaient bien plus fluides dans leurs mouvements. Kara faisait certainement partie des riders les plus fluides de la soirée, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec sa moto. Elle savait qu'elle n'était certainement pas une experte en Freestyle Motocross, mais elle pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que Kara avait beaucoup de potentiel. Il semblait que le public présent s'en était aussi rendu compte car elle fut largement acclamée. Alors que le show touchait à sa fin, Cat avait pris une décision. Elle allait être le nouveau sponsor principal de Kara afin de permettre à la jeune femme d'être la meilleure.

XXX

Cat trouva Kara en train de pousser sa moto sur un plateau derrière un petit camion. Elle n'avait plus son casque ni ses gants, mais elle portait toujours sa combinaison qu'elle avait défaite du haut pour la nouer autour de sa taille. Elle regarda Kara fixer sa moto sur le plateau en silence.

" Jolie combi. " Dit-elle pour s'annoncer.

" Miss Grant ! Vous êtes venue ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec joie en descendant du plateau.

Cat laissa ses yeux se balader sur la jeune femme qui était encore un peu en sueur dans son débardeur noir. Kara s'en rendit compte et elle fut soudainement heureuse d'avoir eu l'idée de défaire une partie de sa combinaison pour laisser ses bras dévêtus. Elle savait quel effet avait ses muscles sur certaines femmes.

" Comment avez-vous trouvé le show ? " Demanda Kara avec impatience.

Cat lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

" C'était nouveau pour moi mais j'ai très certainement apprécié... Le spectacle. " Ronronna-t-elle.

Kara se sentit rougir devant les yeux appréciateurs de Cat. Elle n'était pas totalement stupide, elle savait quand une femme flirtait avec elle et par on ne sait quel miracle, Cat Grant était en train de flirter à cet instant ! Le monde du sport extrême était très attirant, les riders étaient très appréciés elle s'en était vite rendu compte. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de propositions que depuis qu'elle avait réussi à passer professionnel. Cependant face à elle se trouvait Cat Grant, la reine des médias, une femme qui avait très certainement eut des aventures avec des acteurs... Tout le monde était au courant pour John Stamos, Idris Elba et Lena Headley...

" Kara ? Est-ce que tu as finit ? "

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de les interrompre.

" Miss Grant, je vous présente Winn. Il s'occupe de la mécanique. "

Winn sembla paniqué en voyant Cat avec son ami.

" Bon... Bonsoir Miss Grant. "

C'était une réaction assez commune à sa présente, donc Cat fit le premier pas en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme. Il lui sera rapidement la main.

" Je vous vois à la soirée ? " Demanda Cat à Kara, s'était déjà désintéressée de Winn.

" Bien sûr, juste le temps de prendre une douche et je serais là. "

" Hum. " Répondit Cat en reluquant à nouveau la jeune femme. " Faîtes vite, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. "

Kara hocha la tête puis regarda Cat partir.

" Wahou. Cat Grant hein ? " S'exclama Winn à ses côtés, encore un peu secoué de leur rencontre.

" Ouais, Cat Grant. " Répondit-elle rêveusement.

Winn rit à ses côtés.

" Allez Casanova va te doucher tu pues. "

Kara le frappa gentiment avant de partir en direction des vestiaires. Une fois qu'elle fut prête et qu'elle ait signé quelques autographes il s'était passé une heure depuis que Cat l'avait quitté. Elle trouva la reine des médias en compagnie de Lois, Astra et Alex. Elle chercha rapidement son cousin des yeux et le trouva en compagnie de James et Lucy.

" Voilà l'héroïne de la soirée. " Annonça Lois en la voyant arriver.

Kara sourit à la femme qu'elle considérait aussi comme sa tante.

" Peut-être pas tant. " Répondit-elle modestement.

" Tu as laissé une certaine impression à Cat et crois moi ce n'est pas chose aisée. " Ajouta Lois en souriant malicieusement.

Kara croisa le regarda de Cat qui semblait exaspérée par son amie.

" Ce que veut dire Lois, c'est que j'accepte d'être votre sponsor Kara. "

Les yeux de la jeune se mirent à briller et un frisson la parcouru quand Cat prononça son prénom.

" Vraiment ? C'est... Wahou ! Merci beaucoup. " S'exclama-t-elle avec excitation.

Kara voulait prendre l'autre femme dans ses bras mais la présence de Lois, d'Astra et sa sœur l'en empêchèrent.

" Du calme Kara, on n'a pas encore signé de contrat. " Dit Alex calmement à ses côtés.

La rideuse se mit à rougir à nouveau sous le regard bienveillant des autres femmes présentes.

" Mais il semblerait que cela se concrétise Little One. " Dit Astra avec affection.

" Exactement. Votre sœur a mon numéro, nous allons fixer une date pour se voir dans la semaine pour discuter de tout cela. "

Il était totalement enfantin d'être jalouse d'Alex parce que Cat lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone, Kara le savait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le ressentir ainsi.

" Je vous verrai dans la semaine alors. " Continua Cat en regardant intensément Kara.

" Bien sûr. "

" Parfait. " Répondit-elle avec satisfaction. " Maintenant que tout est réglé je vais devoir vous laisser, mon fils m'attend. "

" Embrasse le de ma part." Lui dit Lois en souriant.

Cat lui fit un signe de tête avant de les saluer poliment, elle laissa ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Kara un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de partir. Kara se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres avant de croiser le regard de Lois. Elle rougit involontairement en voyant la journaliste. Lois la regarda de longues secondes et elle eut peur de ses prochaines paroles. C'était quelque chose de flirter légèrement avec Cat, cependant s'en était une autre de que Lois, Alex et Astra soient au courant ! Kara souffla de soulagement quand Lois détourna le regard même elle était certaine d'avoir vu un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de la femme de son cousin.

" C'est génial Kara ! " S'exclama Alex, montrant enfin à quel point elle était heureuse de la situation.

" Je sais. " Lui répondit-elle laissant sortir sa joie à nouveau.

" Le travail finit par payer. " Ajouta Astra, l'air fière de sa nièce.

Elle savait à quoi elle pensait, ses parents seraient heureux eux aussi. Clark, James et Lucy virent les rejoindre peut après et tous purent se fêter l'acquisition du nouveau sponsor de Kara. Cat quant à elle rentra chez elle auprès de son fils et ne fut pas surprise quand ses rêves furent remplis d'une jeune blonde aux bras musclés.

XXX

Lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur indiqua qu'elles étaient arrivés Kara sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle allait enfin revoir Cat.

" C'est parti ! " Annonça Alex à sa droite.

Les deux sœurs marchèrent ensemble à l'étage de CatCo où se trouvait Cat. Kara vit en premier la reine des médias assise dans son bureau où les murs étaient en verre. Elle semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait et une fois encore la rideuse se rendit compte à quel point l'autre femme était belle. Merde... Elle avait totalement le béguin pour la puissante femme. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rencontré Cat que deux fois, mais là elle fait une sacrée impression auprès d'elle. Non seulement il y avait l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle mais le fait qu'elle semblait intéressée par elle aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas très peu Cat, il était possible qu'elle flirtait tout simplement avec tout le monde, mais cela avait suffi à la séduire.

" Nous avons rendez-vous avec Cat Grant. "

La voix de sa sœur ramena Kara à la réalité. L'assistante de la puissante femme hocha la tête et se précipita vers le bureau pour annoncer à sa patronne l'arrivé des deux femmes. Cat leva les yeux vers elles et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kara, la jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson la parcourir.

" Ça sera tout. " Dit-elle vaguement envers son assistante.

Tout aussi rapidement l'assistante de Cat reparti à son bureau. Cat s'approcha d'elles et leur serra la main avant de leur montrer les deux sièges face à son bureau.

" Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. "

A nouveau Kara apprécia sentir les yeux de Cat la parcourir. Aujourd'hui elle était habillée normalement pour elle, c'est à dire un jeans sombre, un t-shirt représentant un groupe de rock et une veste en cuir. C'était simple et pourtant Cat sembla apprécier.

" J'ai pris la liberté de commencer le travail. " Annonça Cat en tendant à Alex une pile de documents.

Durant la prochaine heure Kara regarda sa sœur et l'autre femme se mettre d'accord sur les termes du contrat qui allait les lier. Kara était un peu hors de son élément et laissa donc son esprit se perdre dans la contemplation de Cat dans son lieu de travail. Elle vit le balcon sur leur gauche, elle s'imagina la femme à l'empire médiatique s'y reposer en fin de journée, peut être avec un verre d'alcool qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Elle se demanda si on avait une belle vue le couché de soleil depuis le balcon. Elle s'imagina ensuite la femme travailler sur le bureau, écrire des articles sur les plus grands, elle l'imagina crier après ses collaborateurs. Était-elle comme Miranda Priestly dans le Diable s'habille en Prada ? Elle s'intégra ensuite dans ses pensées, elle s'imagina arriver un soir à CatCo pour trouver Cat seule, elle pourrait la plaquer sur le bureau en l'embrassant vigoureusement ou alors elle pourrait s'agenouiller devant elle...

Lorsque Kara sentit ses joues rougir et dû serrer les jambes elle se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le lieu pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle réussit à raccrocher la fin de la conversation où elle comprit que Cat engageait une somme astronomique d'argent, au vu du poids de Cat ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Alex et elle c'était bien plus qu'elles n'auraient jamais rêvé. Elle comprit aussi que Cat avait fait appel à ses stylistes pour lui fournir de nouvelles combinaisons, casques, gants, bottes et même veste en cuir avec le logo de CatCo écrit dessus.

" Je veux que les gens sachent que vous êtes affiliés à moi. " Dit-elle.

C'était étrangement possessif et Kara adorait cela.

" Parfait. Je vous laisse réfléchir et j'attends votre réponse au plus vite. " Annonça Cat en se levant.

" Cela ne devrait pas tarder. " Lui assura Alex qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser de joie.

Cat vint leur serrer à nouveau la main pour leur dire aurevoir et Kara pourrait jurer qu'elle laissa ses doigts glisser contre son poignet.

" Merci pour tout Cat. " Dit Kara en savourant le fait qu'elles aient décidés de laisser tomber les formalités.

Alex travailla sur le contrat durant deux jours avec l'aide de Lucy et Astra, mais rapidement Cat devint officiellement le sponsor de Kara Danvers. Kara se demanda des jours durant si elle devait envoyer un message à Cat maintenant qu'elle avait son numéro. Elle venait de recevoir sa nouvelle combinaison, elle était toute blanche, avec une bande bleue au niveau de ses fesses où y était écrit CatCo. Elle se demanda brièvement si l'emplacement du logo avait été un choix de la reine des médias ou des stylistes. Sa combinaison était remarquablement bien assortie à son casque, gants et même sa moto. Elle y avait elle-même collé avec fierté les autocollants CatCo dessus.

Kara pu montrer à l'ensemble du public qui était son nouveau sponsor deux semaines plus tard lors d'un autre show avant que la première compétition ne recommence. Elle était fière dans sa combinaison blanche de CatCo et elle était certaine d'avoir vu Siobhan la regarder avec jalousie. Elle s'était décidée à envoyer un message à Cat pour l'informer du show même si elle savait que la femme était au courant, après tout elle était son sponsor maintenant et était donc tenue informée des apparitions de Kara, mais elle avait voulu l'inviter elle-même. Cat avait répondu qu'elle serait présente avec son fils et Kara avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le soir du show, Kara était légèrement stressée. Lois lui avait dit que Carter était très important pour Cat et l'envie de faire une belle prestation fut encore plus forte pour Kara.

Tout comme pour le show précédent, elle parvint à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu et Cat vint la trouver alors qu'elle allait charger sa moto.

" Je préfère vraiment cette combi. " Dit-elle.

Kara sourit en se tourna vers la femme qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis un mois, puis elle vit un adolescent à ses côtés.

" Salut Cat. " Répondit-elle en souriant avant de porter son attention vers le fils de son sponsor. " Tu dois être Carter. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin de rencontrer. " Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Carter mordit sa lèvre nerveusement, il regarda sa mère quelques instants avant de prendre doucement la main de Kara. Celle-ci se rendit rapidement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon et donc elle essaya de le rassurer autant que possible.

" Que penses-tu de ma combinaison Carter ? " Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle même. Cette fois ci, la combinaison était encore entièrement sur elle et le logo CatCo, en plus d'être sur ses fesses, était aussi visible sur sa poitrine du côté gauche. " C'est ta mère qui l'a choisit pour moi. Je ne sais pas si blanc est bonne idée pour un sport comme le mien car il y a souvent de la boue. "

Carter rit légèrement, une légère tinte rouge se forma sur ses joues et Kara le trouva encore plus adorable.

" J'y peux rien, je t'aime bien en blanc. " Annonça Cat, voulant taquiner la jeune femme.

Sa remarque eut l'effet recherché puisque cette fois ci ce fut Kara se mit à rougir en se rappelant que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré l'autre femme elle portait une robe blanche. Elle se souvenait très bien que Cat l'avait apprécié dans cette robe.

" Comment tu as trouvé le spectacle Carter ? " Demanda Kara pour essayer de changer de conversation.

Soudain les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller.

" C'était génial ! Tu as fait des trucs incroyables ! J'ai beaucoup aimé Barry aussi, il est tellement rapide ! " S'exclama-t-il.

La rideuse hocha la tête en sentant en ego grandir face à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Les yeux de Carter se posèrent sur la moto de Kara et celle-ci lui sourit en s'écartant.

" Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Kara hocha la tête et l'amena jusqu'à la moto qu'elle considérait comme son bébé. Elle expliqua brièvement les quelques commandes et proposa même à Carter de s'asseoir dessus. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enfourcher la moto.

" C'est trop cool ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Cat regarda son fils avec Kara. Il lui avait fallu presque deux mois pour parler avec leur nounou et seulement quelques secondes avec Kara. Une douce et agréable chaleur s'installa en elle. Son affection pour la jeune femme augmentait de plus en plus.

" Merci beaucoup Kara. " Dit Carter en retournant aux côtés de sa mère quelques minutes plus tard.

" Je t'en pris. "

Kara croisa le regard de son sponsor et pour une fois son expression était indéchiffrable. Elle espéra soudainement qu'elle avait pas traverser une ligne infranchissable en laissant Carter sur sa moto. Elle savait comment certaines personnes considéraient les engins à deux roues.

" Oui merci Kara. Malheureusement on va devoir y aller, si le faire tard. " S'excusa la plus âgée.

Kara hocha la tête, se doutant que malheureusement Cat n'allait pas rester à la soirée en compagnie de son fils adolescent.

" A bientôt. " Dit-elle en leur offrant un sourire heureux et sincère.

XXX

Cat allait se coucher quand son téléphone lui indiqua qu'elle avait un message. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire bêtement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Kara. Elle échoua lamentablement.

 _Merci d'être venu hier soir. Carter a l'air d'un enfant remarquable, peut être qu'il serait intéressé à faire un petit tour avec moi un de ces jours ? J'y ai pensé hier mais je voulais te demander avant si tu étais d'accord._

Son sourire resta accroché à ses lèvres en voyant le contenu du message. Kara avait pensé à tout, si la rideuse avait proposé à son fils de faire un tour elle aurait accepté, ayant confiance en la jeune femme, cependant voir que Kara préférait lui demander avant lui montra à quel point elle respectait sa position de mère. En effet la situation aurait été gênante si Kara avait proposé à Carter mais que derrière elle aurait refusé de laisser son fils y aller. Elle n'aimait pas dire non à Carter ni passer pour la méchante de l'histoire car elle savait que cela lui faisait de la peine.

 _Il n'y a pas de problème. Je lui demanderai demain._

Une fois le message envoyé, elle garda son téléphone en main attendant une réponse de Kara. Elle ne s'attendit pas à la suite d'émoticônes heureux qu'elle reçut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant à nouveau.

 _Très imagé. Je te dirais quand on sera libre._

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été obligé de répondre, après tout que peut-on répondre à des émoticônes ? Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser leur échange de messages se terminer ici. Kara dû avoir une pensée similaire car son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 _Super ! Il me tarde :D_

Cat regarda l'écran de son téléphone en se demandant quoi répondre quand Kara lui envoya un autre message.

 _Ta journée s'est bien passé ?_

Un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres Cat lui raconta brièvement sa journée avec Carter et Kara lui parla de son repas avec sa mère adoptive et sa sœur ainsi que de son entraîneur du nom de Hank qui l'avait fait travailler alors qu'elle avait trop mangé chez Eliza. Cat ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Kara dans toutes les situations qu'elle lui raconta. Elles parlèrent pendant presque heure avant que Cat ne sente la fatigue la rattraper.

 _Je vais devoir te laisser. Certains ont une société à mener demain. Bonne nuit Kara._

Son téléphone sonna une dernière fois.

 _Bonne chance. Pense à moi quant tu seras assise derrière ton bureau pendant que je serai en train de me salir dans la boue sous la pluie de demain... Et n'oublie de demander à Carter. XO_

Cat se mordit la lèvre en disant qu'elle allait très certainement penser à la jeune femme.

XXX

Sans surprise Carter accepta la proposition de Kara. C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard Cat et son fils se trouvèrent sur un circuit d'entraînement à la sortie de National City. Ils virent Kara près de sa moto qui les attendait.

" Salut Kara ! " S'exclama Carter.

Une fois encore Cat s'émerveilla en voyant son fils à l'aise autour de la rideuse.

" Salut Carter, prêt à faire de la moto ? "

" Oui ! " Répondit-il avec excitation.

" Salut Cat. "

" Kara. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Cette fois ci ce fut Kara qui laissa ses yeux parcourir Cat qui avait mit une robe bleu et noire.

" On va devoir te trouver un casque à ta taille Carter et peut être un blouson. " Dit Kara en s'arrachant de la vu pécheresse de la mère de l'adolescent.

Elle partit avec Carter vers ce qui semblait être un local pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un Carter rayonnant casque en main et veste sur le dos. Kara monta en premier sur sa moto avant de la démarrer. Cat se sentit légèrement excitée à la vu de Kara sur son engin de si près. La moto avait un bruit étrangement sexy ou peut être c'était la personne dessus... Elle mit son casque et fit signe à Carter de s'installer à l'arrière. Cat regarda son fils monter avec facilité sur la moto, Kara fit rugir le moteur, Carter lui fit un signe de la mains et s'accrocha à Kara. Soudain Cat sentit un voile d'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle et la seconde suivante Kara et Carter étaient en mouvement sur le terrain en terre.

Elle ne lâcha pas son fils du regard en voyant Kara faire le tour à une vitesse relativement lente. Elle avait confiance en Kara, elle savait qu'elle ne blesserait jamais son fils consciemment mais la mère qui était en elle ne pu s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. Au bout de quelques tours Kara s'arrêta et sembla parler avec Carter, ils repartirent un peu plus vite et elle vit avec horreur Kara prendre une rampe faisant décoller la moto de quelques centimètres.

" Tout va bien se passer. "

Cat sursauta à la voix qui venait de sa droite, elle se tourna vers Astra qui était maintenant à ses côtés.

" Kara sait ce qu'elle fait. " Ajouta la tante de la rideuse.

Cat regarda à nouveau son fils et Kara.

" Je sais mais... "

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Astra se mit à rire doucement.

" Je comprend, c'est votre fils. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kara a déjà fait auparavant. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire ou ne pas faire avec un enfant avec elle. "

Soudain l'imagine de Kara avec un autre enfant derrière elle la dérangea, elle sentit une légère irritation à cette vision. Quels enfants aurait pu-t-elle prendre ? Avait-elle proposé à une autre mère de prendre son enfant pour un tour de moto ? Un jeune frère ou une jeune sœur à une femme de son âge ?

Cat s'arracha à ses pensées en entendant Astra rire légère à ses cotés. L'inquiétude ayant légèrement disparu elle regarda ensuite son fils avec Kara sur la moto durant une vingtaine de minutes, elle décida de prendre quelques photos et une vidéo pour Carter et elle même. Quand Kara s'arrêta à nouveau devant elle Carter sauta de la moto avec joie.

" C'était trop cool maman ! Tu as vu quand on fait la rampe du milieu et... "

" Chéri, d'abord enlève ton casque que je t'entende bien. "

Carter le retira précipitamment et le donna à Kara tout comme sa veste avant de repartir dans son explication excité.

" Tu devrais essayer maman ! "

" Peut être une fois, ta mère n'est pas vraiment habillé pour monter sur une moto aujourd'hui. " Souffla Kara en souriant.

Cat lui rendit son sourire en se disant qu'elle aimerait effectivement faire un tour de moto avec elle pour pouvoir la sentir contre elle, cependant aujourd'hui elle avait une robe et effectivement cela ne semblait la meilleure idée pour son vêtement quand elle vit l'état du pantalon de son fils. Elle avait mit une robe pour impressionner Kara et elle savait qu'elle avait réussit donc pour l'instant elle allait s'en contenter. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son fils qui avait entreprit de lui refaire le trajet qu'il venait de vivre avec Kara, en l'écoutant Cat garda un œil sur Kara qui était partie ranger les affaires qu'elle avait prêtées à Carter ainsi que les siennes. Elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, en jeans, débardeur, bottes et veste en cuir.

" Merci encore Kara. " Dit Carter en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

La rideuse lui rendit son étreinte avec joie.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi. "

" Est-ce que tu es libre pour venir manger avec nous ? Carter veut essayer la pizzeria qu'on a vu sur le chemin. "

A la mention du repas les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller.

" Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim. " S'écria-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. " Il faut que je vois si Astra peut me prêter sa voiture par contre, peut être que... "

" Ne soit pas ridicule, tu peux venir avec nous. " La coupa Cat.

" Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer. "

Cat agita sa main pour exprimer le ridicule de la situation.

" Allez en avant. " Dit-elle.

Sans attendre Kara les suivit, une fois installée dans la voiture elle envoya un message à sa tante pour lui dire qu'elle partait avec Cat. Elle se retint d'écrire qu'elle pouvait donc aller rejoindre Alex car elle savait qu'Astra pouvait la taquiner à son tour sur la femme qui conduisait à ses côtés. La pizzeria appartenait à un couple d'ami à Kara et ils furent heureux de la revoir.

Cat comprit rapidement que la rideuse venait souvent manger ici, ce qui semblait logique au vu de sa distance avec l'endroit où elle s'entraînait. Cat fut légèrement impressionnée par la quantité de nourriture que pouvait manger Kara, mais elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle était en compagnie d'une athlète. Kara avait enlevé sa veste, Cat avait donc une parfaite vue sur les bras musclés de la jeune femme pour son plus grand plaisir.

Carter participa grandement à la conversation sous le regard bienveillant de Cat. Kara leurs parla de la première compétition qui avait lieu le mois suivant, elle leurs confia son anxiété d'y participer. Cat, mais aussi Carter, firent de leur mieux pour rassurer la jeune femme. Une fois le repas finit Cat raccompagna Kara jusqu'à l'immeuble de son appartement.

" Merci encore pour tout Kara, on devrait le refaire. " Dit Carter à sa nouvelle amie.

" Avec plaisir. " Lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

Kara regarda Cat qui tenait toujours le volant avant de la saluer à son tour. La rideuse sortit de la voiture puis les regarda partir en souriant. Elle se sentait flotter, un peu comme si son premier rendez-vous avec la personne qui lui plaisait s'était déroulé parfaitement. Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement en ayant encore l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Un fois qu'elle fut sur son lit prête à dormir elle prit son téléphone et voulu envoyer un message à la femme qu'elle venait de quitter. Il lui fallu de longues minutes avant de trouver le texto qui lui convenait.

 _Peut être que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui fera de la moto avec moi ;)_

Son doigt plana de longs instants sur le bouton envoyer, elle inspira un grand coup et cliqua dessus.

 _Est-ce une façon détournée de dire que ma robe ne convenait pas ?_

Le cœur de Kara bondit dans sa poitrine, elles étaient encore en train de flirter.

 _La robe était magnifique... Juste inappropriée pour faire de la moto._

Quand la réponse de Cat arriva quelques instants plus tard Kara cru qu'elle allait défaillir.

 _C'est ton avis ;)_

Cette femme allait la tuer...

 **A suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kara mit nerveusement ses gants en écoutant les derniers conseils de Hank. C'était le jour J, le jour de la compétition. Au loin dans le complexe elle pouvait entendre le public applaudir la présentation des juges. Elle savait que quelque part dans le public il y avait Eliza, Clark, Lois et Cat. Ils étaient tous venus la voir pour sa première dans la cours des grands. Alex et Astra se tenaient non loin d'elle ayant les autorisations pour être au plus proche de Kara. Winn était en train faire les dernières vérification sur sa moto, étant aussi nerveux qu'elle.

Une fois que Hank eut finit il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kara.

" Je crois en toi. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui. "

Kara hocha la tête avec raideur puis Alex vint la prendre dans ses bras, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour encourager sa sœur. Astra l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

" Je suis fière de toi Kara. " Dit-elle avec doucement, semblant amener avec elle la présence de ses parents.

Kara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et mit son casque pour ne pas qu'elle les voit. Elle monta enfin sur la moto ce qui lui permit de se calmer. Elle essaya de stabiliser sa respiration et de longues minutes plus tard ce fut à son tour de passer. Lorsqu'elle tourna le poignet pour faire avancer sa moto tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et elle accéléra pour rentrer dans l'arène. Elle était prête, elle avait attendu toute sa vie pour ce moment. Finalement libérée de son stress Kara exécuta avec perfection son programme.

Une fois que ses roues frappèrent le sol à la fin de son dernier passage Kara leva un poing rageur au ciel en criant. Elle retira rapidement son casque en saluant la foule le sourire aux lèvres. Elle roula jusqu'à Alex et Astra et tomba dans leur bras toujours sur sa moto. Une fois le plus gros de l'émotion passé elle se rendit compte qu'au classement provisoire elle était seconde. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer, les meilleures rideuses avaient encore un passage à faire mais son score lui assurait au minimum la douzième place sur les vingt-deux concurrentes de la soirée, étant donné qu'elle avait visé autour de la quinzième place sa soirée était réussit.

Finalement elle finit à la neuvième place et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle alla féliciter Siobhan qui a finit sur la première marche du podium à la fin de la compétition. Beaucoup de gens étaient aussi venus présenter leurs félicitations et lui parler durant la soirée qui suivit la compétition. Elle obtenue même trois numéros de téléphones de la part de deux jeunes femmes et d'un homme. Elle les accepta gentiment, sachant qu'ils finiraient à la poubelle... Ils étaient tous séduisants mais aucun d'eux n'étaient...

" Félicitations Kara. "

Cat Grant.

Kara se tourna vers son sponsor laissant tomber la conversation qu'elle avait avec une belle rousse qui venait justement de lui donner son numéro.

" Merci Cat. C'est... J'ai l'impression de pouvoir voler tellement je suis heureuse. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Tu l'as mérité. Tu as été géniale Kara comme je m'y attendais. "

" Merci. " Souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée aux compliments de Cat.

" Je n'ai rien fait. " Répondit Cat sobrement.

" Tu as cru en moi. " Dit-elle avec conviction.

Cat lui sourit tendrement, il était vrai qu'elle croyait en Kara. Elle avait accepté d'être son sponsor parce que la jeune femme, en plus d'être extrêmement attrayante, avait beaucoup de potentiel. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de voir Kara sur la première marche du podium dans sa combinaison affublée de sa marque.

" Est-ce que Carter viendra à la prochaine compet' ? "

" Surement, il a hâte de te revoir. "

" Moi aussi, c'est vraiment un garçon extraordinaire. "

Cat fut touchée par la gentillesse de Kara envers son fils. Elle allait lui répondre quand soudain Alex arriva en passant son bras autour de la taille de Kara un peu brusquement.

" Karaaaaaaa. " Gémit-elle, visiblement saoule.

La rideuse fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa sœur, elle se demanda où était Astra et pourquoi elle avait laissé la brune boire autant quand elle vit sa tante en compagnie de Eliza. Alex était toujours stressée quand sa mère parlait à Astra, elle devait surement s'inquiéter de comment réagirait sa mère si elle découvrait les vrais sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'autre femme. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'Eliza et Astra étaient ensemble elle faisait de mieux pour fuir la situation, à l'inverse Astra faisait de son mieux pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Eliza et restait autant que possible à ses côtés. Kara pouvait comprendre les deux réactions. Seulement les deux femmes ne savait pas qu'Eliza était déjà au courant et avait totalement accepté ce qui se passait entre elles. Kara se souvenait qu'un jour sa mère adoptive lui avait demandé si Alex et Astra avaient peur de sa réaction pour ne pas avoir officialiser leur relation auprès d'elle. Kara avait donc dû lui expliquer avec beaucoup d'humour que les deux femmes concernées d'étaient pas au courant de leurs sentiments.

" Allons danser ! " Continua-t-elle en se penchant dangereusement sur sa sœur.

Kara lança un regard d'excuses vers Cat qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main.

" Allez-y, je vais rentrer. "

" Merci encore pour tout. "

" Ouiiii merci Caaaaat. " Dit Alex.

La reine des médias se mit à rire et croisa le regard de Kara pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire affectueusement à sa sœur puis de la suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée. Cat regarda quelques instants les deux femmes danser dans la foule quand elle vit soudain la rousse avec qui avait parlé Kara. Elle serra les dents la voyant s'approcher de la rideuse sans dissimuler son intérêt envers elle. Cat sentait une douce amerture monter en elle rapidement et décida de partir avant d'éventrer la jeune rousse.

Malheureusement cette vision ne la quitta pas de la nuit. Elle avait flirté avec Kara depuis presque le premier instant et la jeune femme le lui avait bien rendue, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à s'intéresser ainsi à la rideuse. Kara pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout elles n'étaient pas ensemble ou quoi que se soit, si elle en avait envie elle pouvait passer sa nuit avec la rousse, ou juste la prendre dans les toilettes ou aller au cinéma avec elle... Cat n'avait rien à dire... Mais voilà, elle voulait avoir son mot à dire, elle voulait Kara.

Elle soupira lourdement en se retournant dans son lit, essayant toujours de trouver le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard elle attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kara. Cependant elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

 _Tout se passe bien ?_

 _Alex a décuvé ?_

 _Es-tu encore là bas ?_

 _Ne danse pas avec elle.._.

Elle effaça tous les messages qu'elle aurait pu écrire à Kara, finalement elle préféra la féliciter sur twitter et regarder les quelques réactions de la soirée de FMX. Au bout d'un moment le sommeil commença à la toucher et elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain lorque Carter vint la rejoindre dans son lit en début de matinée. Il l'harcela de questions afin de savoir comment la compétition s'était passée pour Kara. La mère et le fils restèrent de longues minutes à parler dans le lit, Cat chérissait ses moments plus que tout et essayait d'en profiter au maximum car elle savait qu'un jour son fils allait arrêter de venir la rejoindre, se considérant trop grand pour rester avec sa mère.

 _Tu es redescendue sur Terre ?_

Finalement elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'envoyer un message à Kara cependant elle avait attendu le début d'après midi pour le faire. .

 _Pas tout à fait, mais c'est peut être parce que je suis fatiguée. La nuit a été courte ^^_

Cat grimaça devant la réponse de la rideuse.

 _Ah oui ?_

 _Ouais, j'ai dû m'occuper d'Alex. Quand elle a bu c'est quelque chose._

Cat remercia intérieurement la sœur de Kara pour l'avoir occupé toute la soirée avant de répondre à la jeune femme le cœur plus léger. Elles parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi ainsi que les jours suivants. Cat avait personnalisé la sonnerie de son portable pour qu'elle sache quand elle avait un message de Kara, elle savait que c'était légèrement puéril mais quand entendait la sonnerie de Kara une vague d'excitation la parcourait.

XXX

Lors de la prochaine compétition de Kara, Cat vint avec son fils comme la rideuse lui avait demandé, la jeune femme finit huitième sous le regard béa de Carter. Tout comme pour le show, elle ne resta pas pour la soirée qui suivit sa compétition et Cat fit tout son possible pour ne pas imaginer Kara entourée de jeunes femmes qui n'attendaient qu'elles... L'image de la rousse restait encore présente dans son esprit. Cat n'était quelqu'un de jaloux habituellement, possessive peut être sur les bords, mais la jalousie n'était un sentiment familier... or voir Kara avec avec la rousse l'avait rendue folle de jalousie.

Malheureusement pour la troisième compétition de la jeune femme Cat ne pu se libérer car elle avait un événement important pour CatCo qu'elle ne pouvait reporter. Durant une grande partie de la soirée elle resta accrochée à son téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles de sa rideuse. Cette fois-ci Kara arriva à la onzième place.

 _Il faut croire que je n'atteint le top 10 seulement quand tu es là ;)_

Cat sourit devant le message que lui avait envoyé Kara plus tard dans la soirée.

 _Je ne vais rater aucune autre compétition alors._

 _C'est l'idée !_

" Cat ? "

La reine des médias jeta un regard mortel à son directeur des ventes qui venait de interrompre. Elle le vit déglutir avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait organisé cet évènement depuis des mois et même si elle voulait être en compagnie d'une certaine rideuse, elle avait encore des responsabilités en tant que dirigeante de CatCo. Elle ressortit un sourire commercial sur les lèvres en rangeant à contre cœur son téléphone. Elle aussi avait une représentation à donner ce soir.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kara était seule dans le garage en train de nettoyer sa moto quand elle entendit des pas dans son dos et elle reconnu presque immédiatement le bruit des talons de Cat. Elle sourit en se relevant légèrement, elle posa son chiffon, retira ses gants puis se retourna pour faire face à l'autre femme. Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle vit Cat, elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui semblait peinte sur elle et qui laissait voir beaucoup de peau, si Kara regardait bien elle était certaine de pouvoir voir le soutien gorge de Cat. La rideuse se rappela que la dirigeante de CatCo avait un gala de charité plus tard dans la soirée. Kara essaya de ne pas prêter attention à son corps qui s'était réveillé face à la vision de Cat, cependant il était de plus en plus difficile de nier son attraction pour elle, d'autant plus que leur flirt c'était légèrement intensifier ces derniers temps. Elle se doutait que la présence de Cat ici en faisait partie car il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour sa présence et surtout dans une telle tenue. L'autre femme voulait seulement montrer à quel point elle pouvait être séduisante et son effet était réussit.

" Bonsoir Kara. "

Même sa voix était aguicheuse aujourd'hui...

" Cat ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. "

Cat lui sourit avant de passer devant elle en faisant bien attention de la frôler puis ses doigts se posèrent sur l'autocollant CatCo sur le devant de sa moto.

" Je voulais savoir si tu étais prête pour samedi. Je t'attend dans le top 10 à nouveau. " Dit en traquant lentement chaque lettres avec précision avec le doigt de ses doigts.

" Bien sûr, mon bébé et moi sommes près à tout déchirer. " Répondit-elle avec une légère tinte d'arrogance.

" Toi et ta moto... " Ria Cat.

Kara retint un grognement car elle aimait sa moto plus que tout, autant qu'un cavalier aimait son cheval et elle n'aimait pas qu'on la taquine sur sa relation avec son véhicule. Cependant à cet instant elle se sentait jalouse de sa moto, elle souhaitait que les doigts de Cat soient contre elle et non contre son véhicule préféré.

" J'attend encore que tu me fasses faire un tour. " Ajouta Cat sensuellement en tournant légèrement sa tête vers elle.

Kara était en feu. Cat était juste devant elle toujours de dos, où la robe laissa entre voir qu'en réalité elle ne portait aucun soutien gorge, en train de caresser sa moto. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle fit un pas vers Cat puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre femme et elle sentit Cat se pencher vers elle presque immédiatement. Ce geste la remplit de confiance et elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Cat.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que les robes ne sont pas pratiques en moto... "

Sans attendre de réponse elle laissa ses mains remonter légèrement le long de corps brûlant de Cat, du coin de l'œil elle vit que Cat avait fermé les yeux et essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Kara sourit puis quand ses mains se faufilèrent sur son ventre Cat se pencha encore plus contre elle.

"... Mais elles peuvent être pratique pour d'autres choses. " Continua-t-elle toujours contre l'oreille de Cat.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Cat et Kara sut qu'elle avait gagner, leur flirt était terminé. Le corps de Cat tremblait doucement contre elle, elle savait que l'autre femme voulait ce qui allait se passer autant qu'elle et sans attendre elle déposa un baiser dans le cou qui lui était offert. L'autre femme qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste depuis quelques instants posa soudainement ses mains sur la selle de la moto de Kara, faisant son corps s'arquer légèrement et la rideuse se laissa entraîner avec elle. Les fesses de Cat étaient contre le bassin de Kara et les mains de celle-ci remontèrent jusqu'aux seins qui n'attendaient que ça.

Kara gémit dans l'épaule de Cat quand elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Sans attendre elle passa sous la barrière de la robe pour sentir les seins nus de Cat. Quand elle y appliqua une douce pression les fesses de Cat s'enfoncèrent légèrement contre son bassin. Kara sourit face à cette réaction et embrassa à nouveau l'épaule de Cat. Kara avait l'impression que le corps de Cat fondait contre elle, sous l'emprise de ses caresses. Elle entendait les soupirs de contentement de Cat quand elle pinçait ses mamelons juste comme elle l'aimait. Elle voulait la taquiner, lui demander si elle était venue pour cela mais elle avait peur que le moindre mot pourrait briser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Soudain elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle retira une de ses mains du décolleté de Cat et ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa cuisse, elle s'éloigna très légèrement de Cat puis ses doigts trouvèrent le revers de la robe. Elle caressa amoureusement la peau chaude et douce de Cat puis doucement elle fit remonter la robe de l'autre femme centimètre par centimètre. Son autre main quitta les seins de Cat et s'occupa de l'autre côté de la robe. Alors qu'elle faisait glisser la robe vers le haut elle s'écarta à nouveau pour voir les fesses de Cat. Lorsque la robe fut au niveau de ses hanches elle ne pu retenir un gémissement.

" Oh putain. "

Cat Grant, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne portait pas de sous vêtements ! Cat était face à elle, les mains posés sur sa selle, les fesses tendues vers elle et totalement vierge de vêtements. Etant donné qu'elle était toujours de dos Kara ne pouvait pas voir son visage et elle se demanda si elle avait un sourire coquin, gênée ou heureux. Sentant son cœur battre à vive allure et l'excitation pulser à travers son corps Kara se plaqua à nouveau contre elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille juste au dessus de sa robe.

" Tu l'avais prévu. " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, elle avait besoin de réponse de la part de l'autre femme.

" J'avais bon espoir. " Répondit-elle en laissant sa tête tomber contre son épaule lui offrant ainsi son cou.

Les mains de Kara se serrèrent sur les hanches de Cat en entendant son aveu. Elle tourna sa tête préféra embrasser Cat sur les lèvres plutôt que son cou, pour la première fois la plus âgée gémit réellement dans sa bouche et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kara pour la maintenir contre elle. Alors que leurs langues se rencontraient paresseusement, les mains de Kara se mirent en mouvement. Sa main droite se dirigea vers l'entre jambe de Cat tandis que l'autre se glissa autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. Lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent le clitoris de Cat celle-ci gémit fortement, elle écarta ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès et sa main serra les cheveux de Kara. Pour toute réponse Kara mit de la force dans son bras qui tenait Cat et continua de presser son clitoris. Rapidement Cat sortit du baiser pour respirer fort contre elle, elle était rouge, ses yeux étaient embrumées par le plaisir et elle commençait à soupirer de plus en plus fort. Kara la regardait essayer de résister contre elle puis ses doigts quittèrent son clitoris pour aller un peu plus bas, une fois encore Cat écarta ses jambes et quand Kara la pénétra de deux doigts elles gémirent. La rideuse resta quelques secondes dans bouger appréciant le fait d'être pour la première fois dans Cat. Elle avait imaginé ce moment tant de fois qu'elle allait prendre autant de plaisir que possible. Cependant elle sentit Cat bouger contre elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Elle embrassa à nouveau Cat avant que ses doigts ne se mirent en mouvement, elle essaya de faire en sorte que la paume de sa main frappait le clitoris enflée de Cat le plus possible. Cat avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et Kara de plus en plus de mal à la stabiliser contre elle.

Soudain Kara s'écarta d'elle et retira ses doigts mais avant que Cat n'ai eu le temps de protester Kara la retourna et elle se retrouva plaqué contre la moto. Maintenant que la rideuse avait Cat face à elle, elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser correctement, ensuite elle leva la jambe gauche de Cat et la cala contre le guidon de sa moto, l'autre jambe de Cat vint se poser autour de sa taille. Toujours en l'embrassant les doigts reprirent leur travail avec plus de vigueur et à nouveau Cat haletait contre elle tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras. Kara sourit contre les lèvres de sachant que l'autre femme aimait ses bras et elle se félicita d'avoir choisit de nouer sa combinaison autour de la taille pour nettoyer sa moto.

Kara ne pu s'empêcher n'analyser la situation : Cat était autour de ses doigts en train de gémir, la robe regroupée autour de ses hanches, ses fesses nues étaient contre sa selle... Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir effacer cette image de son esprit, elle aimait sa moto encore plus qu'avant, qu'importe si elle était un peu vieille, elle ne voudrait jamais la changer maintenant.

Son pouce frôla le clitoris de Cat qui arqua ses hanches en poussa un gémissement nécessiteux. Kara tomba presque instantanément à genoux voulant finir le travail à l'aide de sa bouche.

" Oh oui. " Murmura Cat en la voyant ainsi entre ses jambes.

Kara lui lança un sourire complice avant de se pencher vers son sexe, elle passa son bras qui n'était pas occupé à faire des vas et viens en Cat autour de ses hanches pour la maintenir, sachant que sa moto n'allait pas être suffisant stable pour la suite. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent le clitoris de l'autre femme elle gémit à son tour, presque instantanément les hanches de Cat sursautèrent et une main la tira plus proche. Kara comprit que Cat n'en avait plus pour longtemps et elle se mit en action juste après. Cat ondula de glorieux instants puis finalement elle jouit contre elle.

Kara s'éloigna en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec satisfaction sans lâcher du regard la femme qui était sur la moto. Peu après Cat utilisa sa main qui était encore dans les cheveux de la rieuse pour l'attirer à elle pour un baiser. Ses doigts étaient toujours profondément en elle, mais cela ne sembla déranger personne alors qu'elles continuaient à s'embrasser longuement. Cat passa sa jambe qui était calée contre le guidon autour des hanches de Kara pour la tirer encore plus contre elle, se faisant elle déséquilibra quelque peu la rideuse qui parvint à se retenir à l'aide de sa moto.

Cette action fit rire les deux femmes qui s'écartèrent légèrement pour se regarder. Kara se demanda encore une fois comment elle allait pouvoir remonter sur sa moto sans penser à ce moment. Cat était magnifique après avoir eut un orgasme dans un garage sur une moto. Cat passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kara avec tendresse.

" Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'enlever cette combinaison. " Dit-elle, les yeux encore ancrés dans les siens.

Kara lui sourit, elle baissa ses yeux et regarda une dernière fois ses doigts encore plongés dans Cat. Elle les fit sortir lentement sans en rater la moindre miette. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Cat et alors qu'elle allait défaire sa combinaison un bruit de moto se fit entendre à l'extérieur. La rideuse tourna rapidement la tête par réflexe mais le moteur était encore en train de tourner à l'extérieur.

" Ça doit être Alex. " Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Cat laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant.

" Merde. " Murmura-t-elle.

Kara prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec calme, puis elle se dégageant permettant ainsi à Cat de repositionner correctement sa robe. La rideuse la regarda avec douceur avant d'arranger un peu les cheveux de la dirigeante de CatCo. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se mettre à une distance de sécurité.

" A samedi Kara. " Ronronna Cat, la voix pleine de promesse.

Kara se mordit la lèvre, ayant hâte de retrouver la femme qui avait accepté d'être son sponsor. Elle la regarda partir, en mettant visiblement un balancement plus important sur ses hanches puis elle l'entendit saluer poliment sa sœur. Kara se retourna brusquement pour récupérer ses gants qui étaient tomber de sa moto à un moment donné ainsi que son chiffon.

" Tu as finit ? " Lui demanda Alex en s'approchant.

" Ouais, juste le temps d'aller me doucher et c'est bon. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Parfait. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle te voulait Cat ? "

Kara haussa les épaules, espérant que son rougissement passerait inaperçu.

" Me motiver pour samedi. "

Alex hocha la tête puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa moto.

" Elle a raison et peut être qu'il faudra penser à changer ta moto maintenant qu'on a les moyens. Winn dit que... "

" Non ! " S'exclama Kara.

Alex fronça les sourcils à la soudaine réaction de la sœur.

" Non... Je l'aime... Elle est... "

" Je sais. " Soupira la brune. " C'est ton bébé, mais un jour il faudra penser à la changer, elle n'est plus toute jeune. "

" On verra, pour l'instant je la garde. " Dit fermement Kara.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne saurait dire quoi mais elle pouvait le sentir dans ses os, dans son âme. Des exclamations de peur si firent entendre autour d'elle et son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine que s'en était douloureux. Finalement Cat comprit ce qui n'allait pas : Kara était dans les airs avec sa moto mais sa moto était loin d'elle, trop loin... Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir la rattraper, sa moto était même en train de tomber vers la gauche alors que Kara avait une trajectoire plus droite. Kara allait chuter contre le sol. Cat se demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'un tel accident avant. Elle savait que Kara et les autres rideurs étaient des professionnels mais ils pratiquaient un sport extrême, il devait donc y avoir des accidents parfois et elle allait en faire la terrible expérience.

Cat frappa sa main contre la vitre de la loge VIP dans laquelle elle se tenait, comme si cela allait empêcher la chute de la femme qui l'avait conduit à un orgasme hallucinant sur sa moto deux jours auparavant. Malheureusement cela n'eu aucun effet et Kara tombait inlassablement vers le sol. Après ce qui sembla une éternité elle frappa la terre tel un patin désarticulé. Un silence de mort régna dans le complexe, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait comme si la moindre perturbation allait détruire ce moment. Soudain un corps se mit en mouvement, puis un second, un troisième... Cat reconnu Alex et Astra courir à vive allure vers Kara qui n'avait pas bougé. Alex fut la première à arriver et prit la main de sa sœur. Cat était trop loin et légèrement coupée du monde dans la loge, mais elle était certaine que si elle se serait trouvée dans les gradins comme les autres spectateurs elle pourrait entendre ce que disait Alex tant la salle était silencieuse.

Alex gardait sa main dans celle de Kara en lui parlant, Cat vit qu'elle essaya de la toucher à l'épaule mais un homme l'en empêcha. Alex se tourna furieusement vers lui quand Astra s'interposa. Elle sembla raisonner la brune qui s'écarta visiblement à contre cœur. Alex se laissa entraîner dans les bras d'Astra tandis que l'homme retira soigneusement le casque de Kara. Cat se sentait impuissante d'où elle était mais ses pieds refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement, elle ne voulait pas bouger car cela signifiait perdre le contact visuel avec Kara.

Pourquoi lui enlevait-il le casque ? Était-ce prudent ? Et si elle était touchée aux cervicales ?

Cat remarqua soudain que l'homme auprès de Kara était un membre des secours et qu'il avait été rejoint par deux autres personnes. Le secouriste passa ses mains sur le visage de Kara, son cou et inspecta son corps. Cat se sentit soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait fait aucune tentative de réanimer Kara, cela voulait dire que son cœur battait toujours non ? Autour d'elle personne n'avait encore osé prendre la parole, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol où se trouvait Kara inconsciente.

Bouge. Je t'en pris Kara, bouge... Une jambe ou bras, juste quelque chose mais bouge, pria Cat.

Malheureusement ses prièrent restèrent sans réponses et elle regarda les secouristes positionner Kara sur un brancard. Cat eut le soudain besoin de voir la jeune femme, sans attendre elle se retourna elle marcha rapidement vers ascenseur. Elle frappa le bouton une vingtaine de fois avant qu'enfin les portes ne s'ouvrent, elle rentra à l'intérieur et maltraita à nouveau le bouton pour que l'ascenseur l'amène jusqu'en bas.

De longues minutes plus tard Cat arriva près de l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de voir Kara charger sa moto. Elle essaya de trouver un passage alors qu'elle entendait pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes le speaker parler dans la salle, ensuite elle vit un agent de sécurité et elle partit à la rencontre.

" Je dois passer. " Dit-elle sans préambule.

L'agent la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes.

" Je suis désolée mais vous d'êtes pas autorisée à passer. " Répondit-il professionnellement.

" Je suis Cat Grant. "

" Enchanté, moi Harry Gibbins. "

Cat serra les dents devant l'air moqueur que prenait l'homme en face d'elle.

" Ecoutez Harry, je dois voir Kara Danvers... " Dit-elle dangereusement. " Je suis... son sponsor et amie et je vous jure que si vous ne me laissez pas passez dans la seconde je vais faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais retrouver un travail dans les trois Etats environnant. "

Harry leva un sourcil, pas impressionné pour un sous. Cependant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la femme face à lui le firent légèrement céder. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et pressa le bouton pour parler à son supérieur.

" J'ai une certaine Cat Grant qui veut passer. "

Une voix grésillante lui accorda sa requête presque instantanément, habituellement Cat aura eu un regard satisfait voire vil mais son angoisse pour Kara prenait le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions.

" Je pense qu'ils l'ont déjà mise dans l'ambulance. " Lui précisa Harry en la laissant passer.

Cat ne lui accorda aucune attention et s'élança dans le couloir qui s'offrait face à elle avant de se diriger vers le parking à l'arrière du complexe. Elle vit alors le mécanicien de Kara qui avait l'air hagard assis sur le plateau qui habituellement portait la moto de leur rideuse.

" Où est-elle ? " Lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

Quand il la reconnu il se leva rapidement.

" Miss Grant. " S'exclama-t-il avec une légère crainte.

Cat regarda autour d'eux comme si Kara se cachait quelque part.

" Où est Kara ? "

Les épaules de Winn se baissèrent instantanément.

" Ils l'ont amené à l'hôpital. Alex et Astra sont parties avec elle. " Répondit-il tristement.

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

Alors que Winn allait répondre un étrange bruit se fit entendre près d'eux. Cat tourna immédiatement la tête et vit Hank en train de pousser la moto de Kara, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La moto de Kara... La moto sur laquelle elle avait pris Carter, sur laquelle elle devait faire un tour à son tour, sur laquelle elle avait été assise alors que Kara était entre ses jambes. La moto que Kara chérissait plus que tout. Comment allait-elle réagir en la voyant ainsi ? Même si elle n'était pas une experte Cat pouvait dire que la moto était irrécupérable.

" Elle n'a pas reprit conscience. "

La tête de Cat se tourna vers Winn qui avait repris la parole cependant elle répondit rien. Elle le regarda ensuite prêter main forte à Hank pour hisser la moto sur le plateau. Cat savait qu'elle devait partir à l'hôpital pour voir Kara mais quelque chose la retenait ici, l'obligeait à regarder les deux hommes fixer la moto de Kara en silence. Partir pour l'hôpital signifiait reconnaître l'accident, reconnaître que Kara était blessée.

" Vous n'allez pas la voir ? " Demanda la voix profonde de Hank.

Sortant de sa transe Cat croisa le regard de l'entraîneur de la rideuse, elle pouvait voir qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle hocha la tête et fit demi tour sans attendre, elle rejoignit sa voiture et partit pour l'hôpital de National City. Elle se concentra pour ne pas trop dépasser la limitation de vitesse, elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de folies, c'était le dernier moment pour avoir un accident... Pas après Kara. Elle serra ses doigts sur le volant en voyant que la circulation devenait de plus en plus dense à l'approche du centre ville.

XXX

Une fois garée elle se précipita vers les urgences. Elle repéra immédiatement Alex qui faisait les cents pas et Astra qui était assise juste en face d'elle les coudes sur les genoux avec sa tête entre ses mains. Le contraste de réaction entre les deux femmes étaient saisissant. Elle marcha vers elles, le clic de ses talons fit lever les yeux d'Astra et Alex se tourna pour lui faire face.

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

" On ne sait pas ! " S'exclama Alex. " Elle commençait à reprendre conscience quand ils l'ont amené ici mais elle avait du mal à se rappeler de qu'il s'était passé. Elle a un traumatisme crânien et peut être un œdème cérébral... Surement des contusions aussi. "

Cat eut l'impression que tout l'oxygène avait quitté son corps après avoir entendu la sœur de Kara.

" Je lui avait dit qu'il fallait acheter une autre moto, mais non elle voulait à tout prix garder celle la ! J'en ai rien à faire maintenant je vais démonter cette moto pièce par pièce, elle est trop vieille pour la compétition et... "

" Alex. " Dit Astra en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune qui commençait à s'énerver.

L'effet fut immédiat, Alex se détendit et se laissa fondre dans les bras d'Astra. Cat vit que la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer doucement, Astra l'entraîna avec elle sur le siège derrière elle. Cat les regarda quelques instants et une fois encore elle se demanda quelle était la réelle nature de leur relation. Elle avait vu Kara sourire étrangement quand elles étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il y avait de l'affection, sans aucun doute, mais en voyant Astra caresser tendrement les cheveux d'Alex elle ne se s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus. Elle décida de s'asseoir à leurs côtés en attendant des nouvelles de Kara.

Un médecin vint à leur rencontre une dizaine de minutes après qu'Alex se soit calmée.

" Comme on le craignait elle a bien un œdème cérébral mais heureusement il est infime. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos pour les jours à venir mais rassurez-vous elle devrait s'en remettre. "

Les trois femmes soupirèrent de soulagement.

" Elle a aussi quelques côtes fêlés et une entorse au bras gauche, mais c'est l'œdème qui est le plus important à traiter. On va la garder quelques jours pour voir rien de se déclare post trauma. "

Astra tira Alex dans une autre étreinte et Cat sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait Alex toujours dans les bras de la tante à Kara, elle lui sourit timidement et lui serra la main.

" Nous l'avons mise sous sédatifs pour quelques heures, le temps de l'œdème diminue. Vous pouvez aller la voir mais... "

Le médecin regarda les trois femmes légèrement gêné.

" Allez-y. " Dit Cat, comprenant que trois personnes était trop. " Vous êtes de la famille. "

Le médecin la remercia du regard.

" On vous tiendra au courant. " Lui assura Astra.

Alex lui serra une dernière fois la main en hochant la tête. Cat leur offrit un sourire avant de partir précipitamment des urgences, elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps avec elles elle allait demander à voir Kara. Elle sentait des larmes se former dans ses yeux parce qu'en réalité elle mourait d'envie de voir la rideuse mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place, elle n'était pas encore assez proche de Kara pour être avec elle.

XXX

Lorsque Kara rouvrit ses yeux elle se sentit légèrement flotter, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait une douleur gênante au niveau des cotes. Des doigts lui caressèrent doucement sa tempe, elle vit une femme brune la regarder avec inquiétude puis elle reconnu Alex, sa sœur Alex.

" Kara. " Murmura-t-elle.

La voix de sa sœur la fit sourire instantanément.

" Alex. "

Inconsciemment elle chercha sa tante du regard, sachant que si sa sœur était l'autre femme n'était pas loin. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Astra juste derrière sa Alex.

" Astra. "

" Comment tu vas ? " Lui demanda sa tante.

" J'ai vu mieux, j'ai mal à la tête et je crois que je vais vomir. " Dit-elle en sentant des nausées.

" Je vais chercher quelqu'un. " Dit Astra après avoir déposé un baiser sa main.

Kara ferma les yeux se sentant très fatiguée.

" Kara, reste avec moi. " Dit Alex.

La rideuse grogna mais ouvrit les yeux, sentant que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire.

" Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Kara essaya de se concentrer, elle se souvenait de la compétition après son premier passage elle avait été classée huitième, elle avait un second passage à faire. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle elle était dans un lit d'hôpital même si la corrélation semblait logique. Elle se rappela son dernier saut, sa moto lui échappant, la peur, le sol arrivant à toute vitesse...

" J'ai raté mon avant dernier saut. "

" Tu t'en souviens ? " Demanda Alex avec espoir.

" Ouais... Pas mon meilleur souvenir d'ailleurs... Comment va-t-elle ? "

" Qui ? "

" Ma moto ! "

Alex se mit à rire parce qu'il n'y avait que sa sœur pour s'inquiéter de sa moto alors qu'elle avait une grave chute.

" Irrécupérable. " Lui annonça-t-elle en souriant.

" Nooon ! Il y a forcement quelque chose à faire je suis sure que Winn pourra... "

" Miss Danvers. " La coupa une infirmière. " Vous nous avez fait une sacré frayeur. " Continua-t-elle avec bienveillance.

Kara lui sourit timidement.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

Kara fit l'état complet de son ressentit, elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait des nausées, un peu mal aux cotes et se sentait fatiguée. Un médecin arriva peut de temps après avec l'aide de l'infirmière ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle avait un léger œdème cérébral ce qui impliquait très peu de stimuli pour les jours à venir. Elle ne pouvait donc pas regarder la télé et jouer aux jeux vidéos durant les deux prochains jours minimum et son utilisation du téléphone était aussi réduite. En temps normal elle aurait protesté mais en étant honnête avec elle même elle ne s'en sentait pas capable de toute façon.

" Quand est-ce que je pourrais remonter sur ma moto ? " Demanda-t-elle faiblement, sachant que si elle ne pouvait même pas regarder la télévision sa moto était encore plus inaccessible.

" Nous verrons comment votre état évolue dans les prochains jours mais je crains que se ne soit pas avant quelques jours peut-être semaines et je ne parle même pas de compétition de haut niveau. "

Kara soupira de fatigue et de déception.

" Je comprend. "

Alex la regardait avec tristesse, elle savait que Kara aimait le motocross plus que tout.

" Pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrer sur les jours à venir d'accord ? " Lui dit l'infirmière en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Elle s'était déjà cassé une jambe et un poignet mais jamais elle n'avait été blessée à la tête et elle savait que contrairement à ses autres blessures celle-ci pourrait réellement mettre un frein à sa carrière naissance.

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

" Cat ne devrait pas tarder. " Annonça Astra en posant son téléphone.

Alex assise hocha la tête mais continuait de regarder Kara dormir. Astra rangea son téléphone puis elle marcha jusqu'à Alex et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, sans la moindre hésitation Alex se pencha contre elle.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. " Dit-elle pour la dixième fois depuis que Kara était tombée.

Astra sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer en entendant ses paroles mais elle se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur la tête d'Alex. Ses doigts massèrent doucement les épaules de la brune pour la réconforter. Un léger coup se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard et Cat entra dans la chambre de Kara.

" Bonjour. " Leur lança-t-elle.

La dirigeante de CatCo semblait avait eut une nuit très courte, des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux et sa posture était raide. Astra se douta qu'avec Alex elles devaient avoir l'air bien pire car elles n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et c'était déjà le milieu de matinée. Astra lui sourit légèrement mais laissa Alex faire la conversation, elle se contenta de regarder Cat avec attention. Elle savait que sa nièce était tombée sous le charme de la femme plus âgée et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, Cat attirait tout les regards. De même il semblait que Cat n'était pas insensible à Kara. Elle avait des doutes avant l'accident de Kara mais maintenant elle en était certaine, il suffisait de voir comment Cat regardait Kara dormir dans son lit pour s'en rendre compte.

" Allez vous reposer, je vais rester avec elle. " Dit Cat.

Alex voulu protester mais Astra s'interposa en acceptant sa proposition, Alex la regarda avec irritation mais elle n'en démordit pas, elles avaient besoin de sommeil.

" Mon appartement est à une dizaine de minutes. On a besoin d'une douche, toutes les deux, et de dormir. Kara sera entre de bonnes mains, on peut revenir cet après midi avec un peu de nourriture pour Kara. Je suis sure qu'elle aura faim. " Dit-elle avec tact.

Alex sourit à la mention de la nourriture pour sa sœur et ses épaules s'affaissèrent s'avouant vaincue. Astra conduisit jusqu'à son appartement en silence, une fois à l'intérieur elle laissa Alex partir se doucher en premier. Cependant une fois qu'Alex fut dans la salle de bain, Astra laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de sa porte d'entrée et toute la tension des ces dernières heures lui tomba dessus sans crier garde. Elle revit le corps de Kara tomber, Kara qui ne se réveillait pas, Alex en train de pleurer, Winn et Hank inquiets, Kara dans le lit d'hôpital, Alex dévastée, Cat bouleversée, Alex appeler sa mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais ne pas réussir à trouver ses mots, devoir elle même dire à Eliza que Kara était à l'hôpital, l'entendre pleureur, serrer Alex dans ses bras un nombre incalculables de fois pour lui apporter du réconfort... Elle avait réussit à tenir le choc pour eux, mais maintenant que Kara était avec Cat, maintenant qu'elle était en train de se remettre elle laissa ses émotions la contrôler, elle se mit à sangloter contre sa porte.

" Astra ? " Demanda timidement Alex derrière elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait Alex la tira dans ses bras, sachant qu'il était à son tour de réconforter l'autre femme. Astra serra Alex dans ses bras avec force comme pour évacuer sa peine le plus rapidement possible. Alex garda Astra dans ses bras de longues minutes le temps qu'elle retrouve son calme.

" Je suis désolée. " Dit-Astra en se détachant pour sécher ses larmes.

Alex, vêtue d'un de ses t-shirt de l'armée et d'un short noir, lui sourit avec douceur.

" Tu n'as pas t'excuser. C'est moi qui..."

" Ne parlons plus de ça. Je suis fatiguée, je veux juste dormir. " La coupa-t-elle.

Alex hocha la tête et enlaça leurs mains puis Astra conduisit la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Alex avait dormit d'innombrables fois chez elle, que se soit après une soirée trop arrosée où elle ne pouvait pas conduire, après une soirée film ou jeux avec ou sans Kara mais à chaque fois elle avait dormit dans sa chambre d'amis, jamais elle n'avait dormit dans le même lit or ce soir semblait être différent. Sans un mot Alex se glissa sous ses draps. Astra regarda la scène quelques instants avant de tirer les rideaux pour que sa chambre soit dans l'obscurité. Elle prit ses affaires et partit se doucher rapidement avant de rejoindre Alex dans son lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut allongée Alex vint se blottir contre elle, Astra ne pu retenir un sourire et enlaça à son tour la jeune femme. Alex avait sa tête si proche de la sienne qu'il lui suffirait de tendre légèrement le cou pour l'embrasser. Astra ferma les yeux puis passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Alex, elle l'entendit soupirer de joie et la seconde suivante leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Astra ne saurait dire qui avait comblé les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient mais en réalité elle n'en avait que faire. La pression des lèvres d'Alex contre les siennes était douce et enivrante. Astra voulait cela, elle voulait Alex plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un dans sa vie de cette façon. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était au courant de son amour pour Alex et elle était en accord avec ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais osé faire le dernier pas car sa relation actuelle avec la jeune femme était suffisante mais maintenant avec ses lèvres contre les siennes elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était peut être trompée. Avec l'aide de sa main dans les cheveux de la brune elle l'attira contre elle et soudain elles s'embrassèrent comme si c'était le dernier jour sur Terre.

Astra senti Alex se pencher sur elle, le poids de son corps contre le sien, elle laissa ses mains descendre sur le dos d'Alex puis plus bas et une fois qu'elle arriva aux limites de son t-shirt ses doigts glissèrent contre la peau du bas du dos de la brune.

" Non ! " S'exclama Alex en s'arrachant d'elle brusquement. " On ne peut pas faire ça. C'est pas bien. "

" Alex. "

" Kara... On ne peut pas lui faire ça. Elle est là bas dans ce lit et nous on est là comme deux adolescentes... Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? On ne peut pas, on est encore sous le choc... "

Astra voulait protester, voulait lui dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Kara, que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'impulsif, qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps que s'en était douloureux, qu'elle voulait frapper Maxwell si violemment à chaque il posait ses mains sur elle parce qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait depuis des années, qu'elle savait qu'Alex ressentait quelque chose pour elle aussi et qu'elle attendait leur premier baiser avec tant d'impatience... Mais Alex avait l'air tellement triste et bouleversée qu'elle n'eut pas la force d'argumenter avec elle, pas maintenant. Elles en parleraient une autre fois, après avoir dormit, après que Kara se soit à nouveau réveillée.

" Astra, on ne peut vraiment pas... "

" D'accord, d'accord. " Lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. " Je t'ai entendu Alex. "

Alex hocha la tête et se repositionna dans son lit silencieusement en tournant le dos à Astra, Astra attendit quelques instants puis tendit son bras, le passa autour de la taille d'Alex et se blottit contre elle en priant de ne pas se faire rejeter mais la brune enlaça leurs doigts. Astra sourit et laissa enfin le sommeil l'emporter.

XXX

Quand Kara ouvrit ses yeux elle vit qu'il faisait jour, elle fronça les sourcils à la vision de la lumière.

" Kara ? "

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement quand elle entendit la voix de Cat. Cette dernière se pencha sur elle l'air visiblement inquiet. Kara lui sourit timidement avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

" Où sont Alex et Astra ? "

" Elles viennent de partir, elles avaient besoin de repos. "

Kara hocha la tête, elle ne sentait pas mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente. Elle sentait sa bouche légèrement pâteuse et la lumière du jour était aveuglante. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux en grimaçant.

" Kara ? "

" Est-ce que tu peux fermer les rideaux s'il te plait ? "

" Oh, oui bien sûr. "

Kara, les yeux toujours fermés, écouta Cat actionner les volets automatiques de sa chambre d'hôpital.

" Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? " Demanda Cat quelques instants plus tard.

" J'ai soif. " Répondit-elle en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Cat lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle bu sans attendre. Une fois hydratée et dans une certaine pénombre Kara se laissa soupirer de contentement.

" Merci Cat. "

Cat lui sourit timidement et Kara prit vraiment le temps de la regarder cette fois. Elle ne semblait pas dans son élément, elle était visiblement tendue comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la puissante femme ainsi. Immédiatement, elle voulu la rassurer.

" Est-ce que tout vas bien ? "

" Ce n'est pas moi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital Kara. " Lui répondit-elle.

Kara lui sourit calmement et Cat s'approcha d'elle, elle lui prit délicatement la main en restant debout. Elle laissa son pouce caresser doucement la peau du dos de sa main. Kara ne pu contrôler ses yeux qui se fermèrent brièvement à la caresse de Cat.

" J'ai eu peur. " Avoua Cat.

" Je suis désolée. " Répondit Kara en la regardant dans les yeux.

" Tu ne bougeais plus. "

La voix de Cat était faible et tremblante, Kara voulait la rassurer mais elle pouvait voir que Cat avait besoin de parler, de vider son sac.

" Tu ne bougeais plus Kara ! C'était le pire moment de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Pendant... pendant quelques instants je pensais que tu étais morte et on était tous là à te regarder. "

" Ce sont les risques. "

" Je sais mais... "

Kara voyait que l'autre femme avait les larmes aux yeux, elle lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

" On venait tous juste de... Tu aurais pu mourir et n'aurais jamais parlé de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. "

" Tu veux parler de nous ? " Demanda Kara avec surprise.

Elle savait qu'elles devrait avoir cette discussion à un moment donné mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle arrive si tôt, en fait si elle n'avait pas eu son accident elle avait prévu de rejoindre Cat à la soirée puis l'amener chez elle pour déshabiller l'autre femme et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Elles auraient pu parler de ce que cela signifiait le lendemain ou un autre jour...

Cependant en voyant Cat si triste devant elle elle comprenait que son accident avait tout chamboulé.

" Je ne sais pas. " Avoua la reine des médias en baissant les yeux et retirant sa main de celle de Kara.

Kara la vit inspirer calmement avant de la regarder à nouveau.

" Je suis confuse Kara, parce que tu es... Tu es magnifique, dès les premiers instants je m'en suis rendue compte mais tu es tellement plus que ça. Tu es belle, tu es jeune et je suis seule depuis si longtemps, au début je pensais que c'était de l'attraction physique et du flirt. Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le garage je n'y pas trop réfléchit, je voulais juste continuer parce tu me fais sentir belle de la plus simple des façons. Mais je ne peux plus m'empêcher de te voir inconsciente sur le sol, c'était comme si on avait arraché mon cœur. Je... Je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas seulement quelque chose de physique. Je pensais à Carter, à tout ce que tu allais rater si tu n'étais plus là parce qu'il t'aime tellement que s'en est effrayant. Je te veux dans ma vie et je ne sais pas comment parce que tu es si jeune Kara et je ne suis pas facile à vivre, les gens vont parler... Tu es... Tu es différente des gens avec qui je sors habituellement et ça me fait peur parce que je sais que tu pourrais être... "

Cat arrêta de parler, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

" Et je te dis ça alors que peut être je ne suis qu'un amusement pour toi... "

" Non. " La coupa fermement Kara.

Elle avait laissé Cat parler, déballer ses sentiments sans intervenir, mais elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser se dénigrer.

" Tu n'es pas un amusement ou un trophée, comment peux-tu dire ça ? "

" L'habitude je suppose. "

" Mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis différente des gens avec tu sors. Tu n'es pas une passade Cat, je veux être avec toi. De n'importe quelle façon tu me laisseras, même si je préférerais que cette façon implique des baisers et du sexe. "

Cat ne pu retenir un sourire.

" Je pense, j'espère, que j'ai appris à te connaitre toi Cat, pas Cat Grant la reine des médias et c'est avec elle que je veux tout ça " Dit-elle avec conviction. " Avec Carter aussi. " Ajouta-t-elle presque timidement.

Cat la regarda intensément, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un impliquait Carter dans leur relation mais encore une fois elle se rappela que Kara n'était pas une personne ordinaire. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, elle avait brisé toutes ses défenses en si peu de temps elle se sentait attirée par elle et n'avait aucun moyen de lutter... Si elle se laissait entraîner elle savait qu'elle serait dévastée si cela ne marchait pas.

" On pourrait recommencer. " Proposa Kara.

Cat fronça les sourcils.

" On pourrait sortir dîner une fois que je serais sortie et voir comment ça se passe. " Continua la jeune femme avec espoir.

C'était dangereux, tellement dangereux, mais Cat ne pouvait arrêter de voir Kara tomber de sa moto. Elle se souvenait de sa nuit à tourner dans son lit à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer entre-elles, à s'imaginer Kara morte et avoir des remords de ne pas avoir essayé. Mais est-ce que Kara méritait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle méritait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année quasiment mariée à son travail avec un fils qui avait presque son âge qui ne lui parlait plus, un autre adolescent, une compagnie pesant des milliards de dollars et un caractère tout sauf facile ?

" Cat ? "

La vulnérabilité dans la voix de Kara brisa toutes ses questions en moins d'une seconde.

" Oui, oui d'accord. "

Le sourire sur le visage de Kara lui indiqua qu'elle avait surement prit la bonne décision. Cat laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur les lèvres de Kara, elle se dit qu'elle y déposerait bien un chaste baiser mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle préféra attendre que Kara soit sortie de l'hôpital et qu'elles aient ce fameux dîner. Elle prit donc une chaise et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Repose toi maintenant. " Lui dit-elle, en se rendant compte de l'air fatiguée qu'abordait la rideuse.

" Tu vas rester ? "

" Oui, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alex et Astra reviennent. " Promit-elle en reprenant sa main.

XXX

Astra ouvrit les yeux en soupirant puis elle se retourna pour faire face à son plafond, elle resta quelques instants silencieuse dans son lit quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un faisait du bruit dans son appartement. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Alex. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait réussis à dormir quelques heures et espéra que l'autre femme en avait fait autant. Elle se rappela alors du baiser qu'elles avaient partagé la veille. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce souvenir, elle se demanda comment allait réagir Alex maintenant. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir Astra se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle vit avec satisfaction qu'Alex était en train de préparer à manger.

" Salut. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Salut. "

La réponse d'Alex était timide mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant prendre un café avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Elle bu sa première gorgée et ne pu retenir un gémissement de contentement au gout du café. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Alex rougit et se retourner brusquement vers les œufs qu'elle faisait chauffer. Astra se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se dirigea de la brune doucement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger ? "

" Des œufs avec du bacon. J'ai vu que tu avais quelques tomates aussi. " Répondit-elle.

Astra pouvait sentir de la nervosité dans sa voix et quand elle s'approcha plus près d'elle Alex s'écarta légèrement. Astra essaya de ne pas faire transparaître à quel point cette réaction la blessa. Elle comprit avec amertume que des journées difficiles allaient s'annoncer.

" Alex... " Soupira-t-elle.

" Cat m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire que Kara s'était réveillée à nouveau. " La coupa-t-elle.

Astra soupira mais hocha la tête.

" On mange ça et on va la voir ? "

" Oui, c'est une bonne idée. " Dit Alex avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la nourriture.

Astra s'assit silencieusement en voyant qu'Alex n'était pas prête à engager la conversation et soudain elle se mit à douter. Et si Alex ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle ? Et si c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé hier et qu'Alex avait juste répondu car elle avait besoin de réconfort ? Astra sentit le poids de toutes ces questions lui tomber dessus et ne parla pas à l'autre femme de tout le repas.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Voici le chapitre final de cette fic ! Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour :D

Je pense que ma prochaine fic sera sur Alex et Astra, je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de la tête.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Durant les jours qui suivirent Kara eut droit à de nombreuses visites à l'hôpital en plus d'Alex, Astra et Cat. Quand Eliza arriva, elle ne lâcha pas Kara de la journée, vint ensuite Clark et Lois ainsi que James, Lucy, Hank et Winn.

Deux semaines après être sortit de l'hôpital où elle passa la plupart de son temps à se reposer, à lire et à convaincre Eliza, Clark et Lois qu'elle allait mieux, Kara pu enfin sortir de son appartement pour aller dîner chez Cat. Kara passa une grande partie de son après-midi à choisir sa tenue, elle savait que leur dîner allait être important et c'était peut-être le début d'une toute nouvelle chose pour elles. Kara était tellement stressée qu'elle appela même Alex pour venir l'aider, étrangement sa sœur ne la taquina pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Finalement elles choisirent une chemise blanche, avec trois boutons ouverts, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui épousait parfaitement ses fesses.

" Kara ! " S'exclama Carter en ouvrant la porte.

Il fondit vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. Carter n'était pas venu la voir à l'hôpital car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces endroits. Kara lui rendit son accolade en grimaçant légèrement car ses cotes la faisait toujours souffrir, cependant elle resta silencieuse en profitant du geste d'affection que lui offrait Carter.

" Salut Carter. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

" Comment tu vas ? J'étais tellement inquiet, je sais qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone mais ce n'est pas la... "

" Carter. " La coupa sa mère. " Laisse la respirer. "

Kara leva les yeux vers Cat, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de trois semaines. Cat n'avait pas poursuivit ses visites lorsqu'Eliza avait fait son apparition. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone, que se soit des textos ou des appels, mais l'autre femme avait arrêté de venir la voir. Kara avait comprit que la reine des médias était intimidée par sa mère adoptive et le parallèle avec Astra avait été amusant. Elle avait été triste de cette séparation, mais cela lui avait permit de comprendre plus profondément ses sentiments pour Cat et elle en avait conclu qu'elle voulait à tout prix poursuivre ce qu'elles avaient commencé dans son garage.

" Oh oui, pardon Kara. " S'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant.

" Ce n'est rien, je suis contente de te voir aussi. " Répondit Kara tendrement. " Bonsoir Cat. " Respira-t-elle en faisant un pas vers elle. " J'ai amené quelque chose. "

Kara lui tendit une bouteille de bourbon. Cat leva un sourcil impressionnée avant de lui prendre des mains. Les doigts rentrèrent légèrement en contact mais cela fut suffisant pour mettre le corps de Kara en ébullition.

" Que veux-tu boire Kara ? " Demanda Cat.

" Quelque chose sans alcool, je récupère toujours. "

Cat hocha la tête avec compassion.

" Un soda alors ? "

" Oui s'il te plais. "

" Pour moi aussi maman. "

Cat lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers la cuisine. Kara se laissa entraîner par Carter dans le salon.

XXX

Kara regarda Carter partir se coucher en souriant tendrement. Elle aimait vraiment le fils de Cat, il était adorable, gentil et avait une empathie hors norme, c'était vraiment un garçon extraordinaire. Le repas n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, mais autant qu'elle aimait Carter, elle aspirait à un peu de temps de libre avec Cat.

" Alors comment se sont passés les négociations avec Londres ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Cat soupira de désespoir.

" Ils sont têtus... " Commença-t-elle.

Kara, qui était assise sur le canapé de Cat à ses côtés, posa son coude contre le dossier et mit sa main contre sa tête en écoutant Cat parler. Elle se laissa entraîner par la voix de l'autre femme plutôt que ses paroles, car si elle devait être honnête elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait de quoi parlait Cat. Ce qui était plus intéressant c'était ses gestes, sa posture, sa voix quand elle parlait des gens. Elle se sentait bercée par Cat et commençait presque à somnoler au bout d'un moment, elle essaya de lutter le plus possible mais les deux femmes s'en rendirent compte rapidement.

" Je suis désolée. "

" Ce n'est rien, il se fait tard. "

" Oui, je devrais rentrer. " Annonça Kara.

Cat hocha la tête en se levant, Kara la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Kara vit que Cat allait lui parler quand soudain elle se pencha pour embrasser la plus âgée. Celle-ci émit un hoquet de surprise avant de fondre contre elle.

" J'ai eu envie de faire depuis que je suis arrivée. " Avoua Kara contre ses lèvres avant de se détacher. " Tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse. "

La voix de Kara était tellement sincère que Cat se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. Elle avait compris ses réels sentiments pour Kara après son accident, elle savait qu'elle pouvait coucher avec des hommes ou des femmes de son âge là n'était le problème... Pour une relation purement physique cela ne lui posait aucun problème, mais elle avait compris que c'était bien plus profond que cela, quelque part au long de la route elle était tombée amoureuse de Kara Danvers. Cette réalité était autant enthousiasmante qu'effrayante.

Cat reprit le visage de Kara entre ses mains pour l'embrasser vigoureusement à nouveau, elle plaqua son corps contre le sien quand elle entendit Kara gémir de douleur. Soudain elle se rappela que la jeune femme était blessée.

" Kara, je suis désolée... "

La rideuse se mit à rire.

" Pas de problème. " Répondit-elle avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Les deux femmes se sourirent lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

" Il me tarde de guérir si tu savais. " Dit Kara.

" Je me doute qu'il te tarde de retrouver ta moto. "

" Ça aussi. " Ria Kara. " Mais ce qu'il me tarde encore plus c'est d'être en totale capacité de te faire l'amour toute la nuit. " Ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Cat.

La reine des médias ne pu retenir un gémissement à l'image mentale de la situation et Kara ricana devant sa réaction.

" Tu es maléfique. "

Kara se mit à rire et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir.

XXX

Alex laissa rentrer sa sœur dans son appartement après l'avoir saluer avec une accolade. Kara sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha dans le salon.

" Alex c'était génial. " S'exclama Kara en s'asseyant dans son canapé.

Alex ne pu retenir un léger sourire devant la vue enchanté de sa sœur.

" Le repas était tellement bon Alex, elle avait cuisiné toute la journée ! "

" La reine des médias a cuisiné pour toi ? " Demanda Alex, légèrement surprise.

" Oui ! Elle sait cuisiner et... "

" Et tout le monde connait ton amour pour la nourriture, elle sait comment te séduire. "

Kara lui jeta un coussin avec malice mais avec un grand sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres puis elle se laissa tomber contre sa sœur rêveusement. Kara continua à lui parler de son dîner avec Carter et Cat avec excitation.

Alex écouta sa sœur en jouant doucement avec ses cheveux, elle était heureuse pour Kara elle pouvait voir qu'elle et Cat tenaient beaucoup l'une à l'autre, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Astra et à leur baiser quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait repoussé la femme qu'elle aimait et elle le regrettait plus que tout au monde car maintenant elle et Astra ne se parlait que si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

L'autre femme lui manquait tellement que s'en était douloureux.

" Alex ? "

La brune sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard curieux de sa sœur.

" Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. "

" J'ai vu... "

Kara regarda Alex avec inquiétude. Sa sœur semblait... triste. Pourquoi serait-elle triste alors qu'elle lui racontait son rendez-vous avec Cat ?

" Est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

Kara eut un éclair de compréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Astra, ces derniers temps quand elles étaient venues la voir chez elle elles étaient toujours seules. En fait elle ne les avait pas vu ensemble depuis qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital, elles avaient même commencé à venir séparément dès le deuxième jour.

" C'est Astra c'est ça ? " Demanda Kara avant qu'Alex n'ait eu le temps de parler.

Le regard blessée de la brune confirmation ses soupçons

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh mon Dieu, elle sort avec Hank ! "

" Quoi ? Non ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pass... "

" Comment ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ? " Demanda Alex avec irritation.

" Quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? "

" Moi ? "

" Ne fait pas l'innocente Alex, bien sûr toi. Tout le monde est au courant, même Cat m'a demandé pour vous... "

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, tellement elle était surprise.

" Mais... Comment tu... Ça ne te gène pas que je... " Commença la brune.

" Alex. " Dit Kara en lui prenant le main. " Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais ? "

Alex hocha la tête.

" Je me souviens du jour où Maggie t'a quitté, tu étais inconsolable, c'était... "

Kara respira un grand coup, se souvenant que trop bien de ce jour là.

" J'avais envie de la frapper tellement fort de t'avoir fait souffrir si tu savais, j'avais conçu des plans qui impliquait ma moto et elle enchaînée sur des rails... "

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées.

" Ensuite tu as commencé à aller mieux au fil du temps, puis tu as commencé à sortir sans moi... Je pensais que tu avais retrouvé quelqu'un et je t'ai surprise avec Astra. J'ai compris que tu partais avec elle, une partie de moi était déçue que tu n'ai pas retrouvé quelqu'un mais en fait tu avais bien trouvé quelqu'un. Je t'ai vu tomber amoureuse d'elle jour après jour et je suis sure qu'elle ressent la même chose. Je veux que vous soyez heureuse toutes les deux, car elle aussi a besoin de toi dans sa vie. Tu étais là pour elle quand je... Quand je... "

Kara se stoppa ne voulant pas se rapeller du moment où elle avait rejeté sa tante.

" Tu le pense vraiment ? " Demanda timidement Alex.

" Oui Alex, je le pense vraiment. Alors dit-moi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Alex se mordit la lèvre.

" On s'est embrassées. " Dit-elle rapidement.

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller.

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec excitation. " Quand ? C'est génial ! Dit moi tout ! "

Kara grimaça.

" Non peut être pas tout... "

Alex ne pu retenir un sourire.

" Kara calme moi. "

" Pardon. "

La brune soupira avant de prendre un coussin dans ses bras.

" Après qu'on t'ai laissé à l'hôpital avec Cat on est allé dans son appartement pour se reposer. " Commença-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. " On était dans le même lit, on allait dormir quand soudain on s'est embrassées. "

Kara sourit de toutes ses dents en l'entendant.

" Mais j'ai arrêté. "

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda sa sœur avec exaspération.

" Tu étais à l'hôpital, on a cru que tu allais mourir. J'avais peur que se soit l'émotion de la soirée qui parle... On était à bout, fatiguées. Je ne savais si elle faisait ça parce qu'elle en avait envie ou parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort... "

" Mais bien sûr qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle en avait envie Alex ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais repoussé. "

" Je sais, je sais et je le regrette à chaque instant depuis. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Je suppose que vous en avait pas parlé après. "

" Non. " Confessa-t-elle.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? "

Alex resta silencieusement un moment, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Kara. Astra voulait d'elle de la même façon qu'elle ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, au fond d'elle elle s'en doutait... Elle avait juste été effrayée par ses sentiments, elle aimait Astra bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Maggie mais si ces derniers jours lui avaient appris quelque chose c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre femme à ses côtés et avec les remarques de Kara elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

" Je vais lui en parler, lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. "

Kara sourit en gesticulant avec joie.

" C'est génial, Eliza sera tellement contente. "

" Ma mère ? Elle sait ? " S'exclama Alex avec horreur.

" Je t'ai dit que tout le monde était au courant ! "

" Oh mon Dieu. " Répondit-elle en se prenant le visage dans ses mains de honte.

" Elle était blessée que ne lui ait pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble. " Ria Kara. " C'était tellement drôle ! "

Alex lui jeta le coussin que sa sœur lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

XXX

" Entrez ". Dit Alex en levant les yeux de son bureau.

Quand elle vit Astra arriver avec les papiers qu'elle lui avait demandé dans sa main, elle essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Astra lui offrit un pale sourire et déposa le dossier sur le bureau d'Alex avant de faire demi tour.

" Astra attend. " Dit Alex en se rendant compte que l'autre femme allait s'en aller.

La brune se leva et avec de grandes enjambés elle se retrouva devant Astra. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait préparé son discours depuis que Kara lui avait parlé la veille cependant maintenant qu'elle regardait Astra elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

" Alex ? " Demanda Astra avec indulgence et douceur.

Alex décida alors que les actions avaient plus de signification que les mots, ce fut pour cela qu'elle prit le visage d'Astra dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux en profitant pleinement la sensation des lèvres d'Astra contre les siennes. Elle sentit les bras de l'autre femme la tirer contre elle doucement. Cependant contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, le baiser resta chaste et ce fut Astra qui se dégagea d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je croyais... "

" J'ai parlé à Kara. "

Astra la regarda avec surprise.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui elle était déjà au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. En fait elle m'a pratiquement engueulée de t'avoir repoussé. "

Astra se mit à rire.

" Oh Kara... Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussée ? "

" J'avais peur que se soit à cause de d'émotion du moment, qu'en réalité on avait juste besoin de réconfort. "

" Je vois. "

Alex lui sourit tendrement et soudain Astra l'embrasait à nouveau mais cette fois avec passion. Alex ne pu retenir un gémissement en sentant la langue de l'autre femme contre ses lèvres.

" Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment. " Murmura Astra.

" Depuis quand ? "

" Des années... " Confessa Astra avant de plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau.

Alex se sentit pousser par l'autre femme qui continuait de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bureau contre ses jambes. Astra la fit s'asseoir sur son bureau tout en commençant à déposer des baisers le long de son cou. Alex soupira de bonheur en lui offrant son cou pour qu'elle continue, les mains d'Astra remontaient le long de ses jambes lentement. Quand les doigts d'Astra arrivèrent au bouton de son pantalon elle reprit le tête de l'autre femme pour l'embrasser puis elle se remit debout pour faciliter la tache Astra. Astra défit le bouton et alors qu'elle allait continuer la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

" Alex est-ce que OH MON DIEU. " S'exclama Kara en retournant immédiatement.

Astra se dégagea d'Alex qui s'empressa de refaire son pantalon embarrassée.

" Je suis désolée Kara. " Dit Astra en brisant le silence.

La plus jeune se retourna les joues rouges.

" Ça va, c'est moi qui ait dit à Alex que c'était bien... Mais je ne m'attend pas à ce que se soit si rapide... "

Les deux femmes qui venaient de se faire surprendre ses mirent à rougir à leur tour.

" Mais je suis contente pour vous, vraiment... Juste faite attention, même si je suis heureuse je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails non plus. "

" Désolée. " S'excusa sa sœur. " Tu venais pourquoi ? "

" Ça peut attendre. Je vais vois Winn et je repasserais plus tard je vous laisse... "

Kara fit des gestes vers elle avant de repartir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

" Ce n'était pas du tout gênant. " Dit Alex en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Je suis contente qu'elle nous ait interrompu. "

Alex fronça les sourcils avec étonnement et Astra se mit à rire.

" Je ne cache pas que j'ai de nombreux fantasmes avec ce bureau mais... ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais notre première fois. "

" Oh. " Répondit Alex en sentant les joues rougir.

" Viens chez moi ce soir. " Demanda Astra avec espoir. " Je ferais à manger et j'ai un lit qui n'attend que toi. "

Alex lui sourit avant de se pencher pour un simple baiser.

" D'accord. "

Astra lui rendit son sourire et laissa Alex à son travail. En arrivant sur le parking elle vit sa nièce, Winn et Hank en train de s'échanger de l'argent et elle se rendit compte avec humour qu'elle et Alex avaient surement fait l'objet d'un pari entre eux. Elle se mit à rire en rentrant dans sa voiture en pensant avec joie qu'elle avait un repas à préparer pour la belle brune. Une belle soirée s'annonçait.

 **Fin.**


End file.
